


A Wonderful Mistake

by kitcat5510



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcat5510/pseuds/kitcat5510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To get back at Ron for being on break's all the time, Hermione sleeps with Draco Malfoy. What she didn't think of is any ulterior motives Draco may have had, until she finds out she's pregnant with his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood in front of her full length mirror in her room crying softly. This wasn't meant to have happened. She had done all the spells correctly, this shouldn't have happened. Her hand ran over her smooth flat stomach and her tears began to flow faster as she realised what this meant.  
"Hermione?" She looked up and saw a pair of bright green eyes filled with worry looking at her from behind round glasses, his black hair all over the place like normal.  
"Harry." She croaked softly, he rushed over and pulled the girl who was like a sister to him in to his arms as she wept. He rubbed her back.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked softly as she clung to him.  
"I... I... I'm pregnant." Hermione sobbed and she felt her friend tense.  
"Is it...?" She knew what he was trying to ask.  
"No, it's not Ron's." He sighed sadly.  
"Oh Hermione." He held her close. "Whose is it?" Her bottom lip wobbled like mad and Harry had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
"M... Malfoy's." Hermione said softly. Dread filled Harry; this was the worst thing that could possibly happen to her. "It happened when me and Ron were on a break. I was just so frustrated and upset that I wasn't thinking straight." She sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed her back, he didn't blame her. After all Ron had them on breaks any time he felt like it and expected Hermione to be there waiting when he wanted her back. He knew she was bound to snap at some point. But why did it have to be Malfoy. Harry sighed and pulled the sobbing girl close.  
"I did all the right charms." She wept. "And they were perfect. I checked." Harry had a very good idea why she had gotten pregnant. He was going to skin Malfoy alive when he got his hands on him.  
He held her for hours as she wept and finally feel asleep. Harry tucked her in to bed, before getting up and leaving. He walked back to the common room to find Ron bragging about the war again. Harry sighed and went and sat next to Ginny.  
"Where have you been all day?" She asked softly.  
"With Hermione, she's really upset."  
"About what?" Ginny asked worried.  
"I'll let her tell you when she's ready." Harry said softly. Ginny looked worried but didn't press the subject. She knew how precious Hermione was to Harry. Ginny hugged him, wishing she could help.  
"We'll figure something out Harry. It's going to be fine."  
"I sure hope so." Harry said softly holding his girlfriend close.  
Hermione woke the next morning. Her cheeks covered in the remains of her tears, she brushed them away and looked down at her tummy, uncertainly clawing at her chest. She needed to talk to Malfoy. Getting up, Hermione pulled on her clothes and exited the Gryffindor tower before anyone else and went down to the Great Hall. Not many people were there. There was five Hufflepuffs, a dozen Ravenclaws and only two Slytherin's. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sat muttering to each other. Hermione took a deep breath before walking over to the Slytherin's.  
"Malfoy." She called. He looked up and a sneer covered his face. "We need to talk."  
"I highly doubt that Granger." He drawled. Hermione gritted her teeth.  
"We need to talk." She said slowly emphasising each word.  
"Oh fine." He said with an eye roll at Blaise. Blaise nodded politely to Hermione and get her a small apologetic smile. Hermione smiled and nodded back to him. Blaise had always been civil to her. Draco stood up ignoring his best friend and followed her out of the Great Hall. Hermione lead him to the side of the entrance, hall biting her lip and wringing her hands nervously.  
“I need to ask you something.” She said her voice shaking slightly. Get yourself together Hermione. She scolded herself. You’re a Gryffindor, your brave.  
“And what would that be Granger.” Draco drawled cutting of her thoughts.  
“About a month ago we umm…”  
“I know what we did Granger.” He smirked at her discomfort. “And so do you.”  
“Yes, I know what we did.” She hissed back, using her anger to clear her mind. “What I want to know is did you disrupt my anti-pregnancy spells?”  
“Why would I do that Granger?” He drawled, his smirk getting bigger.  
“Oh my god you did.” She started shaking like mad. “Why would you do that? You hate me!”  
“I wanted to see if I could.” He drawled.  
“Well you can!” She hissed and turned away but he caught her arm and spun her back to face him.  
“You’re hiding something Granger. What aren’t you telling me”? Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.  
“I’m pregnant because of you!” She hissed angrily and pulled out of his grasp. Fury filled her at the smirk that covered his face.  
“Good.”  
“You wanted this? Why would you? I’m a mudblood!”  
“Didn't stop me that night.” He shrugged. “And anyway you’re the Golden Girl everyone loves you.”  
“I’m going to Madam Pomfrey, I don't want this.” Hermione flinched at the anger that covered his face.  
“You're not getting rid of it.” He snapped angrily at her.  
“It’s my body.” Hermione said.  
“My child.” He countered.  
“Why are you being so selfish?” Hermione hissed back. “It’s my body and I know for a fact that you won't want it!”  
“It’s my first child Granger, my parent’s first grandchild; you're not taking that off me.”  
“You hate me!”  
“No, but I won't marry you just because you're pregnant.” Hermione felt her heart clench.  
“I wouldn't want to marry you anyway.” She spat back before she turned and stormed off.  
Hermione couldn't bring herself to terminate that child when the option was offered to her. Harry had respected her decision know that she wasn't that type of girl. Ron had taken it badly and in the end Ginny had had to slap some sense in to her brother. Hermione was glad that there was only few months left of Hogwarts. People were whispering and pointing as she passed her tummy getting steadily larger as the weeks went by. Harry, Ginny and Neville were very supportive of her and made her feel better about not getting rid of the child. Ron wasn't happy at all about her decision but he stayed by her side never the less. Hermione was happy that Ron was by her side she wasn't sure how she could do this without him.  
Hermione sat nervously in potions. It had quickly become her lest favourite subject as it was one of the few she shared with Malfoy. He would watch her for the whole time a smirk on his handsome face. Hermione had been partnered with Neville, much to Neville’s relief. Hermione wrapped and arm protectively around her swollen tummy as she once again noticed Malfoy staring. Neville sent him a glare and rubbed Hermione’s arm softly.  
“Just ignore him Hermione.” Neville whispered softly. She looked at him and gave him a smile.  
“I’ll try Ne… Oh.” Her eyes went wide and she placed her hand on her tummy, before a wide smile covered her mouth.  
“Hermione?” Neville asked softly, worry on his face. Hermione took his hand and placed it on her tummy and Neville could feel little kicks.  
“He’s kicking.” She whispered. Neville stared at her bump in shock.  
“Wow.” He said in a hushed voice. Hermione’s oh hadn’t gone unnoticed by everyone else and Harry came rushing over to make sure she was OK.  
“Hermione are you OK?” he asked worried she turned her beam on Harry and Neville put Harry’s hand on her tummy. “Oh… Wow.” Harry said in a hushed awed voice. Suddenly another hand pushed Harry’s away and Hermione tensed as the long pale fingers splayed over her swollen tummy.  
“Don’t touch me.” She hissed angrily.  
“Hush Granger.” He drawled as he smiled. “He’s strong and healthy, good.” Hermione pushed his hand off her.  
“I said don't touch me!” She snapped.  
“Don't be difficult Granger. It’s as much my child as yours.” Hermione scoffed loudly. His face hardened.  
“Leave her alone Malfoy.” Harry said.  
“Keep out of it Potter.”  
“Leave her alone then.” Harry said again. Draco pressed his hand against her tummy before she could do anything.  
“This child is mine.” He practically snarled. Hermione swatted his hand away angrily.  
“No.” She snapped at the two startled faces. “This baby is mine.” She swept out of the dungeon as quickly as her pregnancy would allow. Harry watched her go knowing she needed time to herself but Malfoy stormed off after her.  
Hermione stood panting at the top of the marble staircase holding her tummy.  
“Stupid stairs.” She mumbled angrily.  
“Granger!” She gritted her teeth as she heard him yell her name. She huffed before walking away from the sound of his footfalls. She hadn't got more than five feet before he caught her arm and spun her to face him. “What the hell was that?” He snapped.  
“The truth.” Hermione snapped back pulling her arm from his grip. “You have no claim on my child.”  
“He’s my child!” Draco snapped.  
“No you’re the sperm donor.” Hermione hissed viciously, Draco looked like she had just slapped him. “You forced me to get pregnant and you expect me to let you near MY child.” Hermione stressed "my".  
“You weren't complaining when you were in my bed.” Draco hissed back. “You were enjoying yourself awfully, screaming my name over and over.” This time she did slap him.  
“Shut up! Just shut up!” She looked away tears in her eyes. “You're a foul git! Just leave me alone.”  
“Not going to happen Granger, you're carrying my child.”  
“Why do you care so much? You won't even acknowledge him after he’s born. You'll act like he doesn’t exist. You don't want a bastard child be your heir, so don't pretend you care about him.” What she said hit Draco like a ton of bricks and when she left Draco didn't go after her.  
Hermione fled to the Gryffindor common room trying so hard not to cry. She whispered the password to the Fat Lady and rushed in. She curled up on one of the plush armchairs in front of the fire crying. She wrapped her arms protectively around her swollen belly. Hot salty tears burned her eyes and a few of the rebellious ones rolled down her cheeks. She bowed her head and sobbed softly. She didn't know why Malfoy was getting so possessive of her baby. He had even told her what he wanted to name it. Scorpius. Hermione rubbed her hand over her bump. She would never admit it but she was planning to use the name. At lest that way he would have some connection to his father, even if it was just that he had picked his name. It broke her heart to know that her son was always going to be an outcast.  
"I love you Scorp." She whispered softly. "Your mammy loves you and always will." Her tears hit her robes. She quickly brushed them away with a soft sigh. Hermione knew she was going to have to be strong now. Not for herself but for Scorpius. He needed her. She yawned and stretched slightly. Hermione watched the flames dance along the logs of the fire and her eyes drooped until finally she dropped off into a fitful slumber.   
She awoke to hushed voices. One of them not very happy.  
"You can't do this to her. She needs you more than ever." A very angry female voice, that Hermione recognised as Ginny snapped softly.  
"Its nothing to do with you so back off Gin." A male voice snapped back. Ron, Hermione though bitterly. She had a very good idea of what was coming.  
"Don't talk to her like that." Another male voice snapped. Harry.  
"And don't you dare speak of Hermione like that. You were the one who broke it off with her in the first place." A third male voice hissed. Neville? Surprise and gratitude filled her at the sound of Neville defending her. Many of Gryffindor house had turned on her when she had found out she was pregnant with Draco's child. In fact nearly all of her year had turned on her the only exceptions being Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and she had thought Ron too, obviously she had been wrong. Though to her great surprise Blaise Zabini of Slytherin had also been very nice to her. Well he had never been nasty to her in the first place but now he was looking out of her and had even stopped a group of Slytherin girls from calling her a whore, slut and other degrading names but had then apologised to her about them.  
"Don't you stick you for her too!" Ron snapped louder only to be slushed by Ginny.  
"I'll stick up for my friend who is being accused of horrible things." Neville whispered back.  
"She's carrying another man's child. What do you expect me to do?"  
"Stay by her side." Harry said in a soft voice. "She needs us, now more than ever. How many times has she been there for us? It's time we do the same."  
"But Malfoy." Ron whined.  
"Ron stop being such a baby and grow up. Hermione never cheated on you and your being idiotic with all this talk of she was meant to wait for you." Ginny snapped angrily.  
"Yes." Ron snapped back.  
"That's stupid." Ginny growled back.  
"We were on a break." Ron snapped back.  
"Exactly." Neville said backing Ginny up. "You left her. So she slept with someone else..."  
"It's not that she got pregnant with another man is it?" Harry interrupted. "It's the fact that it's Malfoy's and she didn't get rid of it."  
"She shouldn't be happy that she's carrying the ferret's spawn but she is. Have you seen her? Rubbing her tummy like this is some wonderful thing." Hermione froze. "She should of got rid of that thing when she had the chance." She felt sick and betrayed Ron had just called Scorpius a thing, she couldn't take it any more and she opened her eyes. Ginny was the first to notice.  
"Oh Hermione I'm sorry did we wake you?" Worry filled her voice. Hermione shook her head as she got up.  
"He's not a thing." She said softly looking right at Ron. "He's my son."  
"He shouldn't be here." Ron snapped back. Hermione felt her heart break.  
"But he is and I'm not getting rid of him Ron. He needs me and I need you." She stepped forward to comfort him but he slapped her hands away. She flinched. "Ron please."  
"No, you know what I've had enough." Ron snapped at her. "We're through." Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks for the second time that day.  
"Ron... please don't do this." She whispered.   
"You're meant to be mine." He snapped.  
"I am." She said pleadingly.  
"No... you're not. If you were you wouldn't be carrying that thing or at least you wouldn't be happy about it."  
"It's not his fault who his father is." Hermione whispered completely heartbroken.  
"No it's yours." Ron spat nastily. "If you hadn't be such a slut." Harry and Neville made angry noises of outrage, Ginny gasped and wrapped an arm around a tearful Hermione. "And let the fetter between your legs in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation." Anger filled Hermione and she pulled away from Ginny and got right in Ron's face.  
"At least Draco cares about the women under him and doesn't just think about himself." Ron's face turned puce. "Draco's is so much better then you ever were!" She yelled the last part and there were multiple gasps from the people in the common room as an angry Hermione stormed out of the room.  
"You deserved that Ron." Harry muttered. "You're such a selfish prick." He walked off Neville and Ginny following.  
Hermione waddled through the many corridor's. She didn't know where she was going, her vision blurry from the tears that were flowing like twin waterfalls down her pale cheeks. She had planned on going to the library and reading but when she had arrived she couldn't bring herself to go in and had just carried on walking. After half an hour of walking Hermione crashed in to a hard muscular chest she stumbled back but a arm caught her. Hermione was shocked, not many people would help her now. Only Malfoy, Harry and Neville would ever try and catch her. Looking up she blinked back her tears.  
"What's wrong?" A male voice said. Hermione recognised it right away.  
"Blaise Zabini?" She said as she looked up at the handsome Slytherin.  
"The one and only." He replied looking at her worried. "Now what's wrong?" He softly wiped her tears away with his fingers. Hermione wasn't used to such a gentle touch from anyone but Harry. "Who's upset you? If it was Draco again I'll kick his backside for you."  
"No... It wasn't Dra...Malfoy." She said softly, wondering why he was being so nice.  
"Then who?" The clear worry in his face and voice cracked her final defence and tears began rolling quicker down her cheeks.  
"Ron." Blaise frowned and anger filled his deep brown eyes.  
"What did the weasel do?"  
"He broke up with me." She whispered.  
"Why would he do that?" Blaise said confused.  
"Because I'm carrying Malfoy's child." She said her bottom lip wobbling. His frown deepened.  
"What else?" He rested his hands on her shoulders and looked her full in the face. "What else did he say?"  
"He called me a slut." Hermione voice broke and she broke down completely. Blaise gathered her up in his arms and held her to his chest as she wept brokenly.  
"You're not a slut." He said softly rubbing circles on her back.  
"Why do you care so much?" She whispered back. "Draco's your best friend why do you care about me more than him?" Blaise sighed softly.   
"Blood always comes first. My loyalty is to my family before my house mates." He said. Hermione looked up at him confused.  
"I don't understand." She said back.  
"I'm sick of standing idly by Hermione." She blinked confusion filling her caramel eyes so very similar to his. "For seven years I have stood by and watched people torment you because of your so called "bad-blood". Well no more."  
"I don't understand. Why do you care so much what people call me?"  
"Saying your a mud-blood insults me and my family." Hermione frowned. "Your no more a mud-blood than I am." He finished.  
"I'm not a muggle-born am I?" Blaise shook his head. "Am I your cousin or something?"  
"Your my twin sister Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stared at Blaise.  
"I'm your what?"  
"Twin sister." He said. "You've been living with our mother's twin sister since you were two."  
"My mother... my aunt isn't a witch?"  
"No she's squib." Blaise nodded. "Mother's side of the family, the Litwin's, have been having twins for a while but only the older twin has magic the other tends to be a squib. Mother prayed that you would have magic but you never showed any signs of it. Her sister asked if she could raise you in the muggle world to give you a good life. Mother agreed thinking it was what was best for you. About a month later our aunt vanished taking you and her new husband with her. Mother and Father looked everywhere for you. After third year I got more curious about you and asked mother to explain more so she did. I felt sick when I learned the truth. You had to go through torture because of a lie. I'm so sorry." Hermione hugged him clinging to him a familiar smell hitting her nose. She couldn't' place it, as if it was from an old long forgotten memory.  
"I'm going to owl my parents and see what they say." Blaise nodded.  
"I was expecting that." He said softly. Hermione nodded gave him one final hug before walking back to Gryffindor tower.  
She found Harry, Ginny and Neville waiting for her. It took her about five minutes to assure them she was better now. But it was clear from their faces that they didn't believe her even if they stopped pestering her. She went up to her room not long after tired of the funny looks she was getting and the whispers from the rest of her house. She was happy that Harry snapped at the people who were being nasty and told them to shut their mouths and leave her be. As she walked in to her bedroom, Hermione thought about what Blaise had said. She wanted to believe what he was saying was the truth but she also hoped he was lying. She decided to write to her parents and see what they said. She hadn't written to them since she got a letter back off her mother expressing her disappointment at her getting pregnant. Hermione took the letter out of her bed side table draw and reread it.  
Your father and I were both very shocked about what you told us in your last letter. I have to say I thought I taught you better than that. I taught you to be smart and independent. Not some hussy that relies on men. I am incredibly disappointed in you. I expected better, but now you have thrown your future away. I don't see why you don't just get rid of the problem and give yourself your future back. You are a bright girl but you're not mature enough to be able to handle a child that will ruin you. You will never be able to get a worthy husband if you have a child, I did tell you to not do that until after you were married but you never listen to me...  
Hermione dropped the letter in disgust. Her mother had made her sound like a complete failure.  
"I was never working hard for her." Hermione mumbled defiantly. "I was doing it for me." She grabbed a quill and parchment and began writing to the one person she knew would tell her the truth.  
Dad,  
I hope your not mad at me like mother is, but I need to ask you something. A few days ago I was in the library and looking through old family trees for one of my lessons and I came across something very strange.  
She sighed softly. She did hate lying to him like this but Hermione knew it was the only way to get the truth.  
I saw mother's name on a family tree of a very ancient pure blood family. I am curious is mother a squib? And if so why didn't you tell me?  
Another thing I found in the records was a footnote saying that mother is serial. Also there were two names off mother's possible sister, one a boy who I go to school with and another that has been erased and is said to be missing presumed dead.  
I want answers. Am I really who I think I am or not? Am I a muggle born or not? I have a right to know who I am.  
Waiting for your reply,  
Hermione.  
Hermione signed her name with a flourish and put the parchment in an envelope before writing her father's name on the front. She stood up and padded out of the room and back down the stairs. She walked over to harry, who looked up as she came over.  
"Hey what's up?" He asked.  
"I was wondering if I could borrow your owl to send this to my father." She held up the envelope.  
"Sure you can Hermione." He smiled up at her.  
"Thanks Harry." He got up and gave her a hug.  
"No problem. You're like a sister to me Hermione; I'd do anything for you."  
"Same for you Harry." He beams and took the letter.  
"I'll go send it for you now OK?" Hermione nodded.  
"That would be wonderful."  
"OK you stay here with Ginny and I'll be back to get you both for dinner." Both girls nodded then watched Harry walk away. Ginny smiled at Hermione.  
"Come sit." She patted the space on the sofa next to her, Hermione smiled and sat down. "Today's been very event full."  
"You're telling me." Hermione said fiddling with a stray curl.  
"Look just ignore my idiot of a brother, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Ginny takes on of Hermione's hands. "But I'll be here for you no matter what, just like Harry, Neville and Luna." Hermione smiled at her. "That's what friends are for after all." Hermione nodded.  
"Yeah." She hugged the younger girl. "Thanks Gin." Ginny smiled and hugged her friend back. They sat close together on the sofa staring at the fire. Hermione rubbed her tummy absent mindedly.  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione looked up.  
"No, I was just thinking is all." Ginny grinned.  
"About what?" Hermione bit her bottom lip unsure if she should tell.  
"I was just thinking about the letter I sent to my father."  
"What was it about?" Ginny asked, but sensing Hermione's hesitation she continued. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want to help."  
"I know Gin." Hermione smiled. "I was looking for the truth of something I found out.  
"OK."  
"I'll tell you as soon as I know the truth OK?" Ginny smiled.  
"Sure."  
"Thank you."  
"Hey your my best friend I'm here for you." Ginny said putting her arm around the older girl and giving her a hug. Then turning her attention to Hermione's tummy and began cooing at the baby. Hermione smiled. Harry came in now long after.  
"Ready to go ladies?" He asked. The girl's laughed but got up and walked over, he offered them both and arm which they both took.  
They walked down to the Great Hall laughing and Harry had an arm around both of them. They all sat at the end of the Gryffindor table together. Harry sat next to Hermione, Ginny across from them.  
"Bliase Zabini is staring at you." Ginny whispered.  
"Oh."  
"He looks worried." Ginny whispered again.  
"Yeah, he would be." Hermione shrugged.  
"About what?" Harry asked a worried look on his face. Hermione looked down biting her bottom lip.  
"Look I'm not sure if what he told me was true but... But he said I'm his twin sister." Harry stared at her.  
"I didn't even know he had a twin."   
"He did but she went missing year and year ago." Ginny said. "I was about one when it happened. It was all over the papers. But no one ever found her. It would make sense if you were, no one ever looked in the muggle world." Hermione looked at her plate.  
"Do you think I could be?"  
"It's possible." Ginny mused. "And you'd be well off. The Zabini's are very rich and very well thought of. The take care of their own."  
"And you'll always have us." Harry said, Hermione beamed and hugged him.  
"I don't know if its true yet. I sent a letter to my dad..."  
"Ah. That what the letter was." Hermione nodded.  
"We'll figure something out." Ginny promised. "We always do."

The next day, Hermione and Harry sat together eating breakfast when Harry's new brown owl, Athena (he'd let Hermione name her) flew down and landed in front of them. She held her leg out towards Hermione a letter there. Hermione untied the letter and feed Athena some of her bacon.  
"Your a good girl." She said stroking her soft feathers. Harry petted her too and she gave them both affectionate nips with her beck before flying off. Hermione looked down at the letter, it was addressed to her.  
"Is that off you father?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, Harry took her hand and squeezed it. "Open it. I'm right here." Hermione smiled at him then opened the letter.  
Dearest Hermione,  
I want first to apologies for how your mother is reaction. It was uncalled for. You are a strong independent girl and know I will always love you no matter what you choose to do.  
Secondly, I'm answer to your questions. No you are not my biological daughter. Your mother got you off her older sister. I have no idea if what you ask about her being a squib is true, but I do know that your mother's maiden name was Marian Litwin and she had an older sister called Eliza. Eliza got married to a man named Jasper Zabini. You are the child of Eliza and Jasper. Your mother said she was given you to look after and raise since she couldn't have children of her own and her sister didn't want you having a hard time.  
I hope this answers your questions sweetheart. I'm sorry we lied to you, but I will always love you.  
Your ever loving father.  
Hermione stared at the letter in disbelief. So Blaise had been telling the truth. She was a pure blood. Hermione bit her lip. This changed everything.   
"So it's true." Harry whispered. Hermione suddenly grabbed his hand.   
"Please don't tell anyone. I'm begging you please don't."  
"I won't Hermione. I swear." She smiled.   
"This changes everything."  
"No it doesn't."  
"Of course is does" Ginny said sliding in next to them. Hermione jumped. "Sorry. But she's right this changes everything. If Malfoy finds out who she really is. Well he could force her to marry him." Harry's eyes widened.  
"OK that's not going to happen." Hermione laughed and put the letter away hidden in her bag.  
Later that day, Blaise found her in the library.  
"You found out then?" He asked. She nodded.  
"I'm your sister." He hugged her as tightly as he dared.  
"I wrote to mother and father to tell them. They are angry that I won't tell them who is the father but they understand why you wish to keep it quiet. They are coming threw Friday night so they can spend the weekend with us if that's all right with you?"  
"I would love that." He smiled.  
"I'm glad." He smiled. "I can come and get you Friday night if you like."  
"How about I meet you here?"  
"Sure that would be fine." He smiled and nodded. "I'll meet you here at 8pm." Hermione nodded.  
"OK see you then." He gave her another quick hug before he left.  
Hermione spent the rest of the week with Ginny, Harry and Neville. She avoided Ron and Draco as much as she could, but Ron seemed intent on hurting her and was rude to her when ever she was with in hearing distance and Draco seemed to think something was going on and was intent on finding out what it was. At 8pm Friday night Hermione was sitting in the library rubbing her tummy.  
"Hermione?" Blaise walked over.  
"Hey." She smiled and stood up. "Sorry I'm late"  
"It's fine, your pregnant." He said smiling. "So ready to meet you parents?" She nodded nibbling her bottom lip nervously.  
"Yes." Blaise took her hand and lead her to the Head's office.  
"Come on they are inside." He smiled at her encouragingly. "Chocolate frogs." The gargoyle jumped aside and they got on to the spiral staircase.  
Blaise opened the door for her and Hermione walked in nervously. Their Headmistress looked up.  
"Ash here they are now." She said. The man and women with her both turned. They quickly stood.  
"Hermione?" The women said softly. "Is it really you?" Hermione nodded. The women's lovely face broke in to a smile and she rushed forward and hugged her daughter. Hermione wrapped her arms around the women, a familiar sense of home rushing over her. "Oh you've grown so beautiful." She pulled back smiling, the man stood smiling proudly. He walked over and hugged her too. He looked down at her swollen tummy.   
"Seem we'll have another new family member soon, Eliza." Eliza nodded and led Hermione to a chair and sat her down.   
"You need to rest." Eliza said. "Can't have you getting to tired." Hermione looked shocked at how different Eliza Zabini was from her sister, even if they did look alike. Apart from Eliza was taller and slimmer.  
"Your not angry that I'm pregnant?" Eliza blinked.  
"Why would we be angry?"  
"I'm throwing away my future."  
"No your not." Jasper said. Hermione noticed he had the same build and look as Blaise. "You are a Zabini, nothing will stand in the way of what you want in life." She could hear the pride in his voice. "After you finish, you can come and live with us if you like." Hermione looked up at him. "We are trying to set up business over in America. So we will be living there for a while." Hermione thought about it. It would mean she could raise her son away from people who would judge him. Or try and take him off her.  
"I would like that." She said smiling. Her father and mother smiled, Blaise looked a bit shocked but smiled too.   
"But what are we going to do about exams?" Blaise asked suddenly, everyone stared at him. "I mean if she gets to stressed it could hurt the baby."  
"I suggest a separate room with madam pomfery on hand just in case." MacGonangal said. Eliza nodded.  
"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the year was the hardest time of her life. People, mainly girls and Ron, made up vicious rumours about her, everyone else seemed to avoid her. Only Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Neville's girlfriend Hannah Abbott where nice. Hannah had a huge argument with Lavender Brown about whether Hermione was a whore or not. Hannah had won by slapping Lavender so hard she fell on her arse. Hermione had been so touched by what Hannah had done.  
"You didn't need to do that Hannah, you got your self in to trouble."  
"Na, it's fine girl. They have no right to judge you like that." She had smiled. "Your a great friend and you'll be the best mother ever." Hermione had flushed. "And anyway, Lavender is just jealous. Lots of girl want to have his baby, but he chose you."  
Hermione had pondered this. Why had Draco picked her? Why had he kicked off when she'd spoken of getting rid of it? Not that she had really considered it. Scorpius was an innocent baby, it was his father who was he jack-arse.  
Draco, himself, had tried countless times to get her to talk to him. About one thing or another. But everything she'd run away, well waddle away. Harry had taken to going everywhere with her to keep him away.   
"OK this is getting stupid." Harry had snapped. "She doesn't want to talk to you Malfoy."  
"It's none of your business Potter, so back off."  
"She's my best friend so yes it is my business."  
"She's the mother of my child."  
"Some father you are." Harry had snapped. "Forcing her to do it, making everyone mad at her. As if she didn't have enough stress already."  
"I didn't force anything." Draco had growled.  
"So why is she pregnant?"  
"Could of happened to anyone." Draco had smirked. Ginny had to hold Harry back, to stop him from copying what Hermione had done in the third year.  
Hermione sighed and tried to concentrate on her studies, it wasn't easy with people whispering about her. Her eyes where glued to the history of magic book before her. The words swan and blurred before her eyes. Why where people so judgemental. It was clear that Ron had slept with most of the female population of Gryffindor and no one batted an eyelid.  
"Why did I have to sleep with Malfoy, Malfoy of all people." She huffed and rested her forehead on her book.  
It had started with Ron telling her he needed some space as usual. Another break. They had only been dating since summer and he kept taking constant breaks and sleeping with who ever caught his eye. She'd been sitting in the library alone, Harry had taken Ginny to Hogsmeade for a romantic dinner, and Ron was off doing who ever. She was in a very bad mood and most people where keeping away from her.  
"All by yourself Granger?" A drawling voice had said. Hermione had looked up and Draco Malfoy had been sitting across from her.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione really couldn't be bothered dealing with him. He had leant over the table.   
"Weasley ditched you again?" Hermione had nodded. "That would explain why I saw him with umm what's her name... girl with all the colours in her name."  
"Lavender Brown?"  
"That's it." Hermione had sighed sadly, she'd been right all along. "I came to ask if you wanted to take a little revenge."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about you showing Weaselbee that he doesn't control you, that you don't need him."  
"And how would I do that?"  
"By sleeping with someone else." She had stared at him.  
"You can't be serious."  
"Of course I'm serious Granger. If you sleep with someone else he'll think twice about straying again or you won't have to put up with that loser." Hermione had bitten her lip.  
"I'm not sure."  
"Well come find me if you change your mind." He'd got up and gone to leave. "You deserve better than that Hermione." Looking back on it she realised that was the first time he had ever said her first name. She'd gone back to him a week later, he'd smirked and agreed.  
"Meet me in the entrance hall after lunch." She had and he had taken her to Hogsmeade and they had had a butterbeer and he'd taken her in to her favourite bookshop and got her one she'd been wanting for a while. He'd taken her to dinner then they had gone back to his dorm. He'd been sweet and actually shown her what a proper relationship could be like.  
She sighed and looked at her book. Draco had been so nice to her, he'd acted like he'd liked her. Guess it was just an act to get me in to bed. She picked her book up and left the library. Exams started the next day so she decided to go to bed early. At lest that way she wouldn't have to listen to people muttering and talking about her behind her back.   
When she got to the portrait. Hermione was exhausted. She'd had to dodge Ron who would have yelled horrible things at her or worse followed her to the tower yelling horrible things. People whispered and looked at her as she walked past. She wrapped her arm around her swollen tummy. She went up the stairs to her room as quickly as her pregnancy would allow her. She shut herself in the room she shared with Ginny. She sat on her bed and tried not to cry. Hermione rubbed her tummy and felt Scorpius kicking slightly.  
"My beautiful baby." She got changed in to her pj's and rubbed her swollen belly. "Things will be better, I'll do best. I'll do what ever I can." She kissed her fingers and pressed them to her belly. "Promise."  
She was woke the next morning by Ginny.  
"Morning Gin."  
"Hey you OK?" She nods. "Come on exams are in half an hour... and you need breakfast."  
They walked to the Great hall with Harry.  
"You should just ignore Ron, he's being an idiot." Ginny said after Ron had yelled whore, prostitute and slut at her as they had left. Harry had once again punched him in the nose. They all sat together.  
"You didn't need to hit him as hard as you did."  
"Sure I did, he'll learn one way or the other, no one says anything bad about you with out punishment." Harry gave Hermione a tight one armed hug.   
"Malfoy's giving you evils Harry." Ginny said, Harry shrugged then gave Hermione a soft kiss on the cheek.   
"I don't care what Malfoy thinks or does." Hermione felt a twinge in her chest. "She's like a sister to me, I'll protector as I must." Hermione smiled, the twinge replaced by a warmth and love for Harry. He had always been there for her.   
"Thank you Harry."  
"Any time." He smiled at her, his green eyes full of happiness and love. She was pleased to see that, Harry had after all been through so much, he deserved some happiness. Hermione finished her breakfast.  
"I better get going, don't want to be late for my exam."  
"Good lucky." Ginny smiled. "Not like you need it though." Hermione smiled and walked out of the Hall. She walked to a Transfiguration class room and entered. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape where waiting for her.  
"Ahhh Miss Granger, slightly later aren't you?" Snape said. Hermione looked horrified.  
"She's not late what did I tell you about unneeded stress? It's the fault of one of your students that she's like this so you'll not stress the poor girl out." Snape nodded.  
"I don't blame anyone." They both stared at her. "It's not just Draco's fault." Snape's eyebrow rose. She blushed. "It takes two to tango." Snape nodded.  
"You always where a fair girl Miss Granger, I often wondered why you didn't blame everyone else like Mr Weasley does." She shrugged.  
"That's only going to create problems and after the war, I really can't be bothered with more fighting."  
"Aww that's so wise Miss Granger."  
"Stop blubbering Poppy." Snape shock his head.  
"Oh how's Sirius Professor?" Hermione asked curious about the state of her favourite four legged friend.  
"Spends most of his time outside as a dog." He chuckled. "People never leave the poor man alone. So many people are apologising for there judgemental attitudes."  
"As they should." Hermione said. "He spent years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, though I was surprised when him and Lupin paid for Pettigrew's funeral."  
"They wanted to honour the friend they had known, back when they where children. That was a hard night for Sirius. He was so happy that you and Harry came to support him." Hermione smiled.  
"He's always been there for us."  
"He thinks of you and Potter as his, how did he put it." He smirked. "His puppies." Hermione chuckled.  
"That's nice. I have my families." She smiled more.  
"Yes Mr Zabini told me your his twin correct?"  
"Yes Professor." Madam Pomfrey stared at her.  
"But everyone thought the daughter was dead, it was in all the papers."  
"Hush Poppy, squib aunt took you correct." Hermione nodded. "Well looking at the time you need to start Miss Granger. If you want to finish before lunch that is." Hermione nodded and sat down at her desk.  
The exam passed with only one problem, she'd needed to throw up. Snape had looked disgusted, embarrassed and sick. The rest of her exams passed in the same fashion. Snape was always sitting in with her and after her potions and DADA exams they had a half an hour discussion one the exam. He'd been quite impressed with her use of ingredients in potions, some of the concoctions he'd made himself in his youth and knew worked.  
"What are you planning on doing now Miss Granger?"  
"I'm going to America with my family." He nodded.   
"Make sure to write, Sirius will have a tantrum if you don't and I really can't be bothered dealing with that."  
"As long as you don't tell anyone where I am." Snape nodded. It was clear to him that the young women needed to get away from Britain. He didn't really approve of running away, but it was clear she needed to. Especaliy if the Malfoy's got wind of who she really was. Snape shock his head. If Lucius heard she was the daughter of the Zabini and pregnant with his grandchild he would force her, in what ever way he had to, to marry Draco.  
"I would never put you through that. Now go and rest. You have earned it."  
"Thank you Professor. Tell Sirius I said hi." Snape nodded and watched her walk away.  
She walked to the Great Hall. Her tummy growling. Harry and Ginny where already sat eating. she walked over.  
"Hey Hermione, how was your last exam?"  
"When well I think, sorry I'm late I was..."  
"Talking to Snape about the exam." Harry said with a cheeky smile. She swatted at his arm. Suddenly shock covered Harry's face, it quickly morphed in to joy and he jumped up. "Sirius?" Hermione turned and a smile pulled at her lips as she recognized the head of shaggy hair walking over. Harry stood and hugged his godfather.  
"Hello you three." He smiled down at them. "Blimey Severus wasn't kidding when he said you where big." Hermione looked shocked. "Just messing with you." He ruffled Hermione's hair affectionately. "He just told me you where pregnant." She stood and hugged him too. "I heard it's my second cousins ." She nodded. Sirius beamed. "Great your actually related to me now." Hermione laughed. Trust Sirius to look at the bright side like that.  
"I guess so." She said smiling.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
"Severus mentioned it was your last exam today so we got the Head to give me permission to visit you." His smile freezing. "You don't mind do you?" Hermione laughed.  
"Of course we don't it was just a shock." Ginny cut in, pushing Harry out of the way so she could hug him too.  
"Ah great to see you little Red, you keeping my godson in line?"  
"Hey!"  
"Of course." She smiled. Hermione laughed.  
"So when's the wedding?" Sirius teased. Hermione laughed at the looks on Ginny and Harry's faces.  
"Hello Mr Black." Neville said walking up to them.  
"Sirius, Mr Black makes me feel old."  
"You are old Black." Came the drawl over Snape.  
"So are you." Sirius shot back. Snape shrugged.  
"Your like an married couple." Ginny said with big innocent eyes, Harry chocked on his pumpkin juice.  
"We are not." The two men said at one. Hermione giggled as they glared at each other.  
"Flirting with teachers now Hermione." Her fists clenched as Ron elbowed past Neville.  
"Back off Ron, we're just talking."  
"Maybe for you but everyone knows what a slut she is." Her nails bit sharply in to soft flesh.  
"Enough Ron." Harry's voice was hard, anger blazing in his green eyes. Sirius was growling softly sounding more like the large dog he turned in to then anything else.  
"No, it's about time people stopped making excuses for her. She's not fucking perfect."  
"I never try to be." Hermione snapped. "I just work my arse off, unlike some people." Her hands where on her hips and her magic was cracking around her. "I have saved your sorry arse more times than I care to count, you would of been crushed by Devil's Snare the first year if it wasn't for me." People where staring at Hermione in shock, no one had ever seen her this angry.   
"If not for me you would have been crushed by a troll." Hermione laughed a cold harsh sound, clearly something learned from Draco Malfoy, who was currently staring at the mother of his child with lust all over his face. He smirked and walked over slowly.  
"If I recall it was Harry who saved me by shoving his wand up it's nose. You couldn't remember the spell." Ron went red. "And it's always Harry who saved us, you left." Ron recoiled slightly. "You call yourself a war hero when you left us. You weren't there for Harry when he needed you, and when we where attacked by Nagimi or when Harry's want broke!" Harry touched her shoulder.  
"You've made you point Hermione..."  
"No I haven't! Months I've had to put up with him calling me a whore, slut, prostitute and Merlin what else. He's been spreading rumours about me to make himself look better. I'm sick of it!" Harry backed off and gave Ron a you-brought-this-on-yourself look. "Who do you think you are judging me because I wanted to keep this baby." She was panting. "I actually felt cared about with Draco! Not like some piece of meat." Severus and Sirius both recoiled looking queezy. She drew her wand and Ron looked scared. "After everything I've done for you... All I've sacrificed for you... All the times I've been there for you..." Tears filled her brown eyes and her wand hand shock rather badly.  
"Professor do something." Ron whined.  
"Like what?" Snape asked. "She pregnant and you've brought this on your self, I'm not getting in her way."  
"But your a teacher."   
"So?" Hermione was full on crying now. Harry and Ginny where both trying to comfort her but they couldn't get close because her magic kept popping sending sparks flying out of her wand.  
"Enough." A cold voice said, Hermione looked up and saw blonde. Draco walked over, ignoring the popping wand and wrapped an arm around her. "If anyone's going to curse you Weasel it's me." He whispered in Hermione's ear. "Your so hot when your mad, did I ever tell you that? But your a wild cat in the sack so its to be expected." Hermione went from pale to bright red. Harry looks suspiciously at Draco.  
"What did you say?" Draco smirked.  
"That is between me and her. Thought clearly Weasel didn't experience what I did, or he would never of let this little kitten go." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm soothingly. "Better now?"  
"Stupid hormones." She dried her eyes. "It's all your fault Malfoy." He looked shocked.  
"It takes two to tango, kitten." He smirked.  
"Yeah but you don't' have the back pains, swollen ankles, stretch marks, mood swings or really weird cravings." She poked his chest every time she listed something. "Oh and don't get me started on the actual birth." Draco paled. Ginny giggled.  
"Let her win, because you just can't." Harry whispered.  
"Thanks." He whispered back. "Of course I'm so insensitive." He pulled her close. "I'll be more careful how I phrase my words." Hermione looked smug.  
"Your such an attention seeker." Ron snapped.  
"Oh that's it." Draco pointed his wand at Ron's chest then flicked his wrist and Ron went flying.  
"Draco." Snape said as Ron crashed in to the table. "Look at the mess you've just mad." He let go of Hermione, who shivered slightly, and walked over to Ron.   
"Stop being such a pathetic little child. You left her, she had every right to sleep with me while you where off with some slag. Now grow up and stop acting so hard done by because she found something better." Draco dropped him back on the table.  
"Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley." The head mistress walked over. "Follow me." He looked back at Hermione and gave her a smile. Hermione's heart fluttered, he'd just got himself in trouble defending her and his arm had felt so nice, so strong and safe. She watched them walk away a pang going through her.  
She'd never felt like this before. Was she in love? Or was she just grateful? She just didn't know any more. He was good looking but he was also kind and caring. Not the self centred brat she had known growing up. It was nice. She rested her hands on her bump thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat in Gryffindor Tower, biting her lip.  
I can't. I really can't. Its not fair... No its just your hormones nothing to worry about.  
Ginny watched her best friend fret, she'd been doing it since Malfoy had defended her at lunch, which had created a whole new batch of rumours. Ginny had never seen him act like that before, and she was curious about what he had said that had made her go from absolutely furious to embarrassed in less than two seconds. He'd been so caring, like Harry was for her. Ginny nearly burst out laughing when Hermione blushed like mad and rubbed her tummy.  
"Malfoy was nice at lunch."  
Hermione flushed. "Yeah... Yeah he was. I hope McGonagall wasn't to hard on him." She rubbed her swollen tummy.  
"I doubt Severus will let her be to hard on young Mr Malfoy." Sirius commented from where he lay on the carpet. "He's in Severus' house after all."  
Hermione smiled in relief.  
"Miss Granger... I hate to interrupt." Hermione looked up to see the Fat Lady in one of the many paintings. "There's a pair of Slytherin's wanting to see you."  
"I'll come out now." The Fat Lady nodded then left the picture. Hermione stood up and smoothed off her robes.  
"Pair?" Sirius asked.  
"Most likely Malfoy and Zabini." Harry commented.  
"Zabini?"  
"Yeah he's... He's one of the few people who hasn't been mean to her. Plus..." Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded, then finished in a whisper only Sirius's sensitive ears could pick up. "He's her twin brother." Sirius stared at her.  
"Wow, I'm guessing Draco doesn't know."  
"Only us and Blaise know."  
"And Severus." They all looked at Hermione. "I told him after my exam, he promised he wouldn't say anything."  
"He won't, Severus knows what would happen if Draco's father found out who you are."  
"What would happen?" Harry asked.  
"He'd force her to marry his son." Harry looked shocked. Hermione smile and padded over to the portrait hole and pushed it open before climbing out. She caught her foot and stumbled, falling into two strong pairs of arms. She flushed.  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome." Blaise's soft purr said.  
"Can't let you get hurt." Draco's drawl followed. Her cheeks flared red and she struggled to her feet.  
"Sorry, caught my foot... so you wanted to see me?"  
"Draco wanted to and I insisted on coming too... just in case." Blaise shot a look at his best friend.  
"OK going to give you a quick warning now, Sirius is in there and he has the ears of a bat."  
"I DO NOT!"  
"See what I mean." Draco nodded.  
"I saw my cousins reaction in the Great Hall, I would hate to offend a family member." Hermione nodded back.  
"I owe you a thank you for this lunch time."  
"It was nothing, someone was going to get hurt... Not you but I didn't want you to get upset or in trouble, rather me than you." She blushed more. "Is he OK?" Draco's voice had gone soft. Hermione looked down at her tummy and nodded. Draco sighed happily. "I'm glad, how did your exams go... not to stressful?"  
"Nope, Professor Snape was there so it was funny and I had a great talk with him afterwards."  
"Yeah Snape's a great teacher." She smiles butterfly fluttering around her tummy.  
"Oh... He knows your there... he's kicking." She bit her lip. "Would you like to feel it?" Draco looked stunned but nodded eagerly. She moved her hands so he could. One of his hands went to her bump the other supporting the small of her back. She smiled.  
"He little guy, your so strong but be careful... you don't want to hurt your mama do you. No you don't your such a good boy." Blaise was staring at his best friend is shock. Draco kept mumbling to and rubbing her tummy until the portrait hole opened and three curious faces popped out. All three gapped in shock.  
"You three can stop staring." Hermione rolled her eyes. "And yes I gave him permission so no curses."   
"Dame." Harry muttered,  
"I would never have guessed big bad Malfoy had a heart."   
"Yeah yeah yeah Red, people say the same about you." Ginny looked outraged  
"They don't, do they Harry."  
"Of course not Gin."  
"Whipped Potter." Blaise coughed.  
"Blaise." Hermione and Draco said at the same time, Hermione scolding, Draco delighted. They looked at each other. Hermione raised her eyebrow and Draco dropped his eyes.  
"Sorry."  
"And he's says I'm whipped." Harry chortled. Sirius shock his head.  
"He gets it off his father, it can be scary sometimes"  
"You can't talk Sirius Black."  
"Sorry Hermione." Sirius mumbled. Blaise laughed at them.  
"You seem to have gotten used to the outside world again, Sirius." Draco commented. "Are you getting the cakes my mother sends over?"  
"Yes they are quite delicious."  
"She'll be happy to know you enjoy them. She was scared she'd made them wrong."  
"No they where wonderful, it's nice to be in touch with family again, even if your father doesn't approve." Draco flushed.  
"Father... he doesn't stop her doing as she wishes though." Sirius nodded as Draco continued to rub Hermione's tummy. Hermione was blushing as she felt Scorpius move close to his father.  
"Guys... My ankles are killing me can I please go sit down." Hermione whined. They all looked at her in shock. Blinked. Then started fussing over her like mad. Ginny giggled as Draco, Blaise, Harry and Sirius all fussed and bumped in to each other and talked over each other.  
"Why don't we go to the library so we can all sit down."  
"Sounds all right." Hermione said.  
"No disrespect guys." Harry commented. "But we don't want you in our common room." Blaise laughed.  
"We'd be the same."  
"Already been in your common room." Harry said.  
"Me too." Hermione commented. Harry looked at her.  
"When did you go in?" Hermione blushed.  
"I'm pregnant with Draco's child... and he's never been in the Gryffindor common room." Harry flushed.  
"Oh..."   
"How have you been in our common room Potter?" Draco asked. "Since we've already figured out, Hermione was busy when she was in our common room."  
"Don't make me hit you Malfoy, because I so will." Hermione laughed.  
"Drop it you two." She sniggered. "Some things you'll never learn." Hermione began walking to the library, Ginny at her side. The two girls laughing. The boys looked confused then looked at Sirius.  
"Do women ever get easier to understand?"  
"Why would you ask me? It was your father, Harry who was the respectable one who got married not me."  
"Very true." Draco commented.  
"But one thing I have noticed, girls like them." He looked at Ginny and Hermione. "Never loose them."  
"Why not?"  
"They are one of a kind, like Lily was, they will make two men very happy someday." Harry swallowed nervously and fiddled with something in his pocket. "They deserve to be happy. Especially Hermione, I'm never going to forgive myself for what my deranged cousin did to her." Blaise's fists clenched in rage.  
"Blood doesn't make a person." Draco said much to everyone's surprise. "Her bloods the same as mine, all blood looks the same, there's no such thing as dirty blood." Sirius grinned wolfishly.  
"Good boy." He ruffled Draco's hair. "Welcome to the Rebel side of the Blacks." Draco shock his head chuckling.  
Hermione looked back and smiled.  
"You like him don't you." Ginny said softly. Hermione blushed. "He could make you happy, unlike my idiot of a brother."  
"I did like Ron."  
"Yeah, but he could never of made you happy. You are to smart for him at lest with Malfoy you can be your normal smart self."  
"I guess..."  
"Plus you now Ron only wants a trophy girl right now and that's not you. Your so much more than a prize." Hermione smiled and hugged her friends arm.  
"What about you and Harry?" Hermione teased. "Do you see yourself with him for the rest of your life?"  
"Oh yeah. I just hope he asks me soon."  
"I bet he will, he's crazy about you Gin." Ginny blushed herself. "I'm so glad the wars over and Harry can think about stuff like that now."  
"Yeah, I was worried that after the war... well... he wouldn't want me."  
"That's silly. Why would you think that?" Ginny blushed more.  
"I was scared... that he'd want you." Hermione stared at her in shock then burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she had to stop walking. The boys caught up and looks curiously between the two girls. Hermione who was laughing and Ginny who was as red as her hair tapping her foot. "Oh laugh it up Granger! It's not funny."  
"You thought.... You thought..." Hermione weazed. "Me and Harry?" She laughed harder.  
"What about me?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Ginny thought we were getting it on in the war." Hermione laughed. Harry looked horrified.  
"Gin, that never happened. We shared the sofa once but she had had a nightmare and fell asleep on my shoulder, I love you Gin. Hermione's like my sister." Harry pulled Ginny in to his arms. "Your the only girl for me."  
"I told you so." Hermione panted leaning on Draco to get her balance back. Harry put a small box in Ginny's hand and went down on one knee.  
"See Ginny, your the one I want to spend my life with." Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she opened the box. "I wanted to do it sooner but certain things..." He shot a look at Draco and Hermione. "Had to be attended to first. And since then I could never find the right time to ask you. Your an amazing girl Ginny and I love you so much and in the war the thought of having you to come back to and to protect kept me going." Hermione was crying silently a smile on her face. "I love you Gin." Ginny flung herself in to Harry's arms, knocking them both to the floor. Draco wrapped and arm around a crying Hermione and she buried her face in his chest. He looked startled but rubbed her back.  
"I'll marry you Harry." Ginny whispered, Harry beamed and kissed the small red haired witch happily. He put the ring on her finger as Hermione cried harder. Draco looked at Blaise who shrugged neither of them with any idea. Sirius saw Ginny smirking at Draco's confusion.  
"We should help." Harry said pitying the poor boy.  
"No he can deal with her like this for a little, it's his fault her hormones are all over the place anyway."  
"Hey hey hey its OK... she said yes." Draco said softly, trying to sooth her.  
"I know, it's so sweet, they are perfect for each other." Draco nodded.   
"Yep, Potter deserves some happiness after all he's been through." Hermione stared at him with big tear filled eyes.  
"You mean that?"  
"Of course he's been through hell, now he gets his..." Draco smiled. "Happily ever after."  
"What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Where's your happily ever after?" Draco sighed.  
"The villain never gets a happily ever after, Hermione."   
"Your not..." He shut her up by kissing her softly.  
"I'm the worst villain of all. And your the sweet princess so don't worry your prince will come and sweep you off your feet."  
" I don't want some stupid prince!" Hermione snapped. "And in this story I'm the mortal who caught the attention of one of the Gods." Draco laughed deep in his chest.  
"A god am I?" He chuckled. his fingers running over her cheek. "That would fit, the selfish god who steals a beautiful maidens future."  
"I still have a future." Hermione huffed.   
"I don't doubt that." His quicksilver eyes where drowning her. "You one of a kind." Hermione couldn't breath. "Adieu bella." He gave her one more quick kiss before walking off with Blaise in tow. Hermione stood frozen, her lips tingling.  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked slowly. "Let's get back to our common room." Hermione nodded and went slowly, Draco's words whizzing around her head. Sirius was guiding her as Ginny and Harry had their arms around each other. Sirius made sure Hermione was taken to bed, she was exhausted. He came up and tucked her in.  
"What's wrong pup? You seem sad." Hermione looked at him.  
"I guess... I'm lonely." Sirius smiled sadly knowing that feeling all two well. He had watched James marry Lily then both of them die, he'd seem Peter betray them all then later learn that he had been killed, Remus had married Tonks then been put in a coma in the final battle and still hadn't woken, now his godson was getting ready to marry. He sat next to her and hugged her.  
"I know your a Zabini now, but that doesn't change who you are to me kiddo." He kissed her forehead. "You and Harry are the children I never had. I'll always be here for you and I know what lonesomeness is like."  
"Sirius." Hermione hugged him. He hugged her back and petted her hair.  
"If you need me, just you call and I'll be there." Hermione nodded and clung to him, he began reading out loud to her from Tales of Beadle the Bard. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, Sirius tucked her in "Sleep well my little pup." before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke the next morning feeling rather happy so of course Ron had to ruin it. She'd been coming down from her dormitory to go to breakfast smiling and rubbing her tummy. Ginny and Harry where waiting as normal, they got up and walked over.  
"Did you sleep all right? Sorry I couldn't take you to bed." Ginny garbled.  
"Oh it's fine, Sirius helped me and I'm so happy for you two." Harry blushed as Ginny beamed.  
"You'll be my maid of honour won't you Hermione?" Hermione looked startled.  
"If not you can be my best man.. or women." Harry cut over, Hermione laughed.  
"How can I choose?"  
"As long as your part of my wedding I don't care." Harry took her hands. "Your like my sister you have to be there."  
"Of course I'll be there." Hermione hugged Harry. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh and Gin, I'll do it as long as you don't mind pregnant M.O.H. since I'm guessing it will be..."  
"In the summer."  
"Thought so."  
"Oh I'll make sure to have bridesmaid dresses that flatter you, I'm going to as Fluer and Luna too, I'm sure Fluer can help with M.O.H duties so you don't get to stressed and upset Scorpius." Ginny said rubbing Hermione's bump lovingly.  
"Umm I was thinking last night and... I was wondering if you two could do me a favour?"  
"Anything." Harry said at once.  
"Will you be Scorpious' godparents?" Ginny froze then let out a loud squeal and hugged Hermione bouncing like mad. "Bliase will be as well."  
"We'd be honoured Hermione." Harry said, wiping his eyes behind his glasses. Hermione pulled Harry in to their big group hug. "Aha my two favourite girls in the whole world." They both giggled clinging to him.  
Just then Ron came down the boys staircase, Lavender draped over his arm, wearing the same clothes as the night before. Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste.  
"Let's get to breakfast." Harry whispered herding them towards the portrait hole.  
"Running back to be a Slytherin's whore?" Lavender yelled. Hermione's fists clenched and Harry's hand tightened on her waist. "I heard your banging Blaise Zabini as well. I mean why else would he be so nice to you." People laughed, tears brunt the back of Hermione's eyes. "But from what Won-Won's said, your not very good in bed. No wonder Malfoy pissed off and left you." She could feel Harry shaking in rage.  
"Liked he'd know what being good in bed is." Hermione snapped back. "Your the only girl stupid enough to stay with him and it's obvious your only with him for status."  
"You can't talk." Ron snapped. "You fucked Malfoy..."  
"Because he was a gentleman and treated me right and well have you seen him?" She mockingly flutters her hand by her face. "He's every girls dream man, smart, funny, cunning, loyal, little bit cheeky, plus he's handsome as hell and rich to boot. What's not to like? Plus I bet every girl at some point of another has fantasied about him." Nearly all dropped their eyes, blushing slightly. Ginny didn't. "Never Gin?" Ginny shock her head.  
"He's got a good arse." Harry looked outraged and slightly green. "But why would I dream about him when I can dream about Harry?" Hermione nodded along with the other girls listening. Harry blushed.  
"OK enough of this.. let's get you two to breakfast." Harry quickly escorted the pair out while shooting Ron a shut-up-or-I-will-kill-you look.  
Hermione was quiet all the way down to breakfast her energy had just drained from her. Harry and Ginny looked worried, she'd been so happy before this. As they got closer to the Great Hall, they heard a commotion.  
"I wonder what's going on..." Ginny stuck her head in the pulled back looking pale. "Umm... we might have a problem." Harry frowned.  
"Why..."  
"His parents are here." Ginny hissed. Hermione paled herself and her arms went around her tummy.  
"YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT I WAS WORRIED ABOUT!" Draco shout made the trio jump. "ARE YOU INSANE FATHER?!"  
"YOU SHOULD OF KNOWN BETTER."  
"KNOWN BETTER? I'M A TEENAGER, DOING THAT IS EXPECTED!" All three of them peeked in to see the two white blonde men yelling at each other across the Slytherin table, Narcissa was sitting next to her husband looking very embarrassed. Bliase was next to Draco, a half bent knife in his fist but his face was blank.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE HER GET RID OF THE ABOMINATION!" Hermione froze, Narcissa looked from Blaise, who had just bent the knife in to a 90 degree angle, to her husband and hissed something, both men looked at her. She stood.  
"If you two are going to act like savages, I'll excuses my self. I won't sit and listen to this." Draco looked embarrassed and ashamed, Lucius still looked mad but shocked too. "I really don't see what your problem is, from what I know Miss Granger is a nice girl." Narcissa shrugged.  
"What about Draco's engagement?" Lucius demanded, Hermione felt tears fill her eyes. "I don't think the Greengrass's will be pleased with him having a child with another women." Hermione backed out in to the corridors.  
"Finally, there you are." Snape, McGonagall and Sirius where rushing over. Hermione looked up. Sirius pulled her in to his arms and clung to her.  
"Your parents are here to collect you and Blaise." She looked up confused towards her head mistress.  
"But we still have two weeks..."  
"Lucius Malfoy is here and he's furious." Snape said. "We told your parents and they think it's better if you leave with them now." Hermione thought about it, Draco already had someone, a girl he was going to marry. She nodded. "Good I'll go and get Blaise, Sirius might be best if you go with her." Sirius nodded and hurried her, Harry and Ginny away as Snape swept in to the Great Hall. McGonagall looked worried and upset.  
"I'm sorry about this Miss Granger."  
"It's not your fault Professor."  
They hurried to the Head's office and when they entered her parents stood up.  
"Are you all right?" Her mother rushed forward and hugged her daughter.  
"I'm fine." Hermione clung back. "He never saw me."  
"We heard him thought." Ginny grumbled. "Stuck up prick.... Oops sorry Professor." Minerva shook her head silently laughing.  
"He wouldn't call it an abomination if he knew who you where Hermione."  
"He called our grandchild what?" Mr Zabini stood quickly. His wife touched his arm.  
"Calm down, we need to take them both home."  
"I can get her stuff together and send it to you tomorrow if you like." Ginny said. Hermione nodded.  
"Thanks Gin." Ginny smiled, as Snape swept in ranting at Blaise.  
"You could of ruined everything."  
"Not likely she was to busy." Blaise grumbled. "She never noticed."  
"Of course she noticed. Narcissa Malfoy isn't the sweet little pure blood wife everyone thinks she is. Sirius tell him!" Sirius looked at Blaise.   
"Tell me you didn't do something stupid while she was there." Sirius looked pleading.  
"He couldn't control his temper!" Snape snapped.  
"Oh no, she knows... Narcissa's going to know she's your sister. Go now!" Sirius said. Her parents looked shocked. "Look I'm not joking, Narcissa was a Slytherin for a reason, she's quiet but you get in between her and her family and she's ruthless, I mean she lied to the Dark Lord and got away with it all because she wanted to get to her son! If she tells Lucius who you are he'll... he'll stop at nothing to get... to get what he wants."  
"Do you think she'll tell?" Her mother asked.  
"Possibly, I mean your daughter is carrying her grandchild."  
"So you have no idea what she'll do?" Her father replied.  
"None at all." Sirius sighed and hugged Hermione. She could hear the whine from him and she clung back.  
"Stop whining Sirius, you knew this day would come. She has to go, it's to dangerous for her here." Snape said but there was none of the normal malaise behind his words. Harry hugged Hermione next.  
"Please come to the wedding, but only if you can." He kissed her forehead tears filling his green eyes.  
"I'll try, and I'll write to you all the time."  
"Yes we have owls at our American home that can fly all the way here." Her father said. "It takes two or three days but they will wait for a reply too."  
"Thank you." Harry said.  
"Your welcome to come and see her too, in the holiday's, America makes a lovely holiday spot." Her mother said.   
"Again thank you." Ginny hugged Hermione and Harry, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"I'll make sure all your stuff is sent over. What should I do about Crookshanks? We're not sure where he is?"  
"I saw him in the library." Blaise said. "I'll run and get him." Hermione.  
"Please I don't want to leave him." Blaise ran out of the room. Hermione hugged Harry tightly. "You will come to see me won't you?"  
"Of course. I'll come as often as I can." He smiled sadly. "I won't risk loosing you. Oh I was thinking of asking Neville to be my best man, what do you think?" Hermione smiled.  
"Yeah, Neville he'd be a great best man."  
"You better write to me." Ginny butted in. "I'll need help organising my wedding."  
"You could always do some things on America, we'd be happy for you to stay over. We have some of the best dress designers and tailors working for our family, we could pay for any wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses you want as your wedding gift." Hermione smother smiled at Harry and Ginny. "After everything you have done for my daughter, when we couldn't, it's the lest we can do." Ginny and Harry stared shocked.  
"Thank you." Harry looked shocked and Ginny was crying even harder when they heard.  
"Oh stop squirming! Owww! Why the hell does my sister keep you?" Blaise kicked the door open his arms full of hissing, spiting, clawing ginger fur.  
"Aww Crooks." The cat looked at Hermione then jumped straight in to her arms, glaring at Blaise who had several cuts on his nose and cheeks. Hermione cuddled the very fluffy cat.  
"How does she love that thing?" Harry chuckled.  
"No one's really sure." Sirius petted Crookshakes head.  
"He's a wonderful clever animal."  
"OK time to go." Her father said.  
"Yeah I think I saw Lucius heading this way." Hermione hugged her friends once more as her father took some flow powder and vanished in green flames. Bliase followed.  
"We're heading to Zabini manor, we'll travel by portkey to America tomorrow." Hermione nodded then took some flew powder. Holding Crookshakes tightly, she dropped the flow powder and called out. Everything vanished in green flames.


	6. Chapter 6 *Four Years Later*

Hermione smiled as her son ran around her apartment, his backpack half full of toys.  
"Mama, should I take my blocks?"  
"You have blocks at the villa Scorpius." She smiled as he hugged her. "Why don't you take your broom."  
"Thank you mama." He beamed and ran to his mothers bedroom. Hermione took at sip of her tea, a gift of Ginny when they had last come over. Scorpius ran out a small broom clutched in his hand his back pack zipped and on his back. "Are we going now?"  
"You haven't eaten your breakfast yet, would you like pancakes?" His face lit up his grey eyes sparkled.  
"Pancakes!" He dropped both the broom and his back pack and ran in to the kitchen and tried to climb up on to one of the stools by the worktop near the stove. Hermione got up, holding her cup, then walked over. She put her cup down then helped her little boy up on to the stool. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you mama." Hermione kissed his head then began making them both some pancakes.  
Scorpius laughed and giggled as she served them up with golden syrup.  
"Would you cut them for me mama?"  
"I thought big boys cut their own food." Hermione smiled.  
"Yes, but it's all sticky and I don't want to ruin my new shirt." Hermione nodded and cut them for him, he was such a good boy. Always had been. He was always neat and tidy, especially if he was going to his grandparents villa. She finished cutting then for him then started cooking her own. "Thank you mama." She smiled at him.  
"Your welcome boy." Hermione cooked hers then she ate quickly as soon as she'd finished, Scorpius hopped off his stool picked up their stacked plates and put them in the sink. Hermione smiled as he got his step and began washing them both. Hermione stood and helped him. They both laughed as they splashed in the bubbles. Hermione kissed the top of his white blonde head. "Come on, we don't want to be late." He quickly dried his hands then handed the cloth to his mother.  
After getting everything together, Hermione held her son tightly as they Side-along Apparated. They landed in a living room.  
"Aha hello dear." Her mother looked up from her reading.  
"NANA!" Scorpius ran over as Hermione put him down.  
"Ahh there's my beautiful grandson." Mrs Zabini picked Scorpius up and sat him on her lap. "Don't you look so handsome," Scorpius smiled.  
"Your here." Blaise strolled in and hugged her. "I was worried you wouldn't come."  
"I did promise Blaise."  
"Yeah but we both know you hate these functions." Hermione dragged Blaise out of the room.  
"I hate being used like this." She hissed. "I mean what if... what if..." She took a deep breath. "What if he's there? What do I do then?" She hugged Bliase. "What if they see my son? It's clear... so clear who his father is, what if they take him off me?"  
"I'd never let that happen." He held her close. "Never." She clung back.   
"I'm so worried. He's my son... And if... if his father's there, I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want him to see me. I know he's your best friend but... I buried him in my past, him and my feelings for him." Bliase sighed sadly.  
"I'll be escorting you and Scorpius, don't worry little sister. I'll always protect you."   
"Mama! Mama where have you gone?" Scorpius called from the living room. Hermione smiled and went back in there, Scorpius ran over and hugged her knees, she quickly picked him up ad held him close.  
"What's wrong baby?" She sat down and he curled up on her lap his arms around her.   
"You where gone." He clung tightly.   
"Oh baby, I was just talking to uncle Blaise." She petted his thick curly blonde hair. "Just about the party while you where talking to grandma."  
Her mother smiled from across the room. There was no one in the world that Scorpius loved more than his mother, she had always been there for him and he got scared when she wasn't there. Scared that he would never see her again. Hermione lifted her little boy.  
"I could never leave you Scorpius." Hermione tucked some of her son's hair behind his ear. "Your my baby, I'll always be here for you." He hugged her tightly and she hugged back.  
"For ever and ever?"  
"For ever and ever." She kissed his cheek. He giggled and clung to her. Hermione smiled.  
"Are you existed about the ball dear?" Her mother asked.  
"Not really mother, I don't see why I have to be present." Her mother laughed, there was the old excuse.  
"Your part of this family Hermione plus its the five year anniversary of this company being opened, your father wants us all there."  
"I know." She petted her son's head, he'd gone back to being curled up on her lap, his favourite book of muggle myth and legends open next to her with him flicking through looking at the pictures and tracing them with his fingers.  
"Mama, did I pack my drawing book?"  
"Yes I put it in the front pocket for you baby with your pencils." He got down and got them out of his bag and then crawled back on to his mother's lap.  
"Would you like some tea dear? And some juice for you Scorpius?"  
"Yes please." They both coursed then giggled together. Scorpius lay across his mother's lap then opened his sketch pad and began doodling.   
"You've nearly filled that." Hermione said. "Well your birthday's coming up in a few weeks, I can get you some more then and some more colours." Scorpius giggled smiling like mad. "Maybe some pastels." His face brightened. Hermione smiled. "My talented little boy."   
"What have you being drawing lately?"   
"The monsters from the stories, mama says they where misunderstood by the muggles who don't understand them." He flicked through and showed a picture of a half drawn fire fox spirit. Crudely coloured with crayon. He pouted. "The crayon's messed it up."  
"Oh he's so like you sis. A little perfectionist." Blaise chuckled carrying a tray. He put it down on the table.  
"Uncle Blaise!"  
"Hey squirt." Scorpius pulled a face and stuck his tongue out. "I brought you your juice, tea mother, Hermione." Hermione touched her son's hair he began trying to copy another picture.  
"Mama what is this?" Hermione looked over at the picture of the many headed lizard.   
"It's a hydra Scorpius. A very viscous creature that likes to live in swamps alone."  
"Why does it want to be alone? that is horrible."  
"You see all her head?" He nodded. "She talks to herself and is never lonely but no one else understands her and they all get scared and run away, which makes her sad and hurts her feelings so she would rather be alone then have that pain." Scorpius nodded sadly, his face sad.  
"Maybe mama, there are other creatures that come and talk to her. So she doesn't have to be lonely." Hermione smiled.  
"Yes maybe, why don't you draw her with other creatures so she's not lonely." He nodded eagerly.  
"I will." His grandmother laughed and Blaise smiled.   
Here Hermione." Blaise handed her a cup of tea. "Just the way you like it. Are you hungry squirt?"  
"No mama made me pancakes for breakfast."  
"You had pancakes and didn't bring me any." Blaise looked shocked.  
"Of course not, I ate them all." Scorpius said matter of factly.   
"You pig."  
"Am not, mama makes the best pancakes ever." Hermione smiled.  
"I know that's why I want some."  
"We're here for three weeks Blaise how about I make you some later on in the week?" Bliase beamed.   
"Yeah please do." Hermione laughed. Scorpius pouted. "What's wrong squirt?"  
"Can't get the heads right." Hermione smiled like mad and ran her fingers through her sons hair.  
"You'll get it sweetie, just..."  
"Keep trying." Scorpius finished. Blaise and her mother laughed.  
"He's so like you, Hermione." Hermione smiled proudly.  
"Your father should be home around lunch time, he had to pop to the office to finalise things for the ball. Do you have your gown ready?"  
"Yes mother, I have it all ready." Her mother nodded. Blaise chuckled.  
"Are your robes ready Blaise?" He looked startled.  
"Ummmm...." She frowned at him.  
"The Ball is tomorrow night, how can you not be ready?" Blaise shrugged. "Well you better had be young man." Blaise nodded. Scorpius smirked and it reminded Hermione of his father, she was sure he was going to be just as handsome but she hoped he wouldn't act like him, she was fairly confident however that he wouldn't he was to much like her personality wise. Hermione smiled watching him drawing, oh how he reminded her of Draco Malfoy and that one night where she'd felt special. She didn't regret doing it, if she hadn't she wouldn't have her wonderful son, he was her silver lining.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione smoothed out her long skirt and cheeked her reflection for the hundredth time. Her long dark turquoise silk dress hugged her curves wonderfully. The neckline plunged right down to her belly button but the material covered her breasts completely. Her back and shoulders where bare because of the halter neck and the skirt rippled around her legs and feet. Slipping her feet in to her black heels and made sure her curls weren't coming undone from the pins that held them over one shoulder.  
"Wow. You look wonderful." A voice said. Hermione turned and a smile broke across her face.  
"Harry. You came." She walked over and hugged him. He hugged back.  
"Of course. God I've missed you." He kissed her cheek as he smiled. Hermione smiled more and took in Harry's smart dark blue dress robes.  
"Don't you look handsome, did Ginny pick them out?" She asked with a cheeky smile. Harry blushed and nodded.  
"She wanted us to match."  
"How's her pregnancy coming along?" Hermione asked, eager to know. Harry beamed.  
"It's wonderful she's glowing and she's all excited trying to get everything ready."  
"How's Teddy taking it?"  
"Better now, he understands that this isn't me and Ginny trying to replace him or that we'll love the baby more but that its just a baby brother or sister like his uncles." Hermione nodded, remembering how upset Teddy had been. Scorpius had sat him down and asked why he was upset and Hermione had listened to the poor boy, only two years older than her beloved son, talking about how he wasn't really Harry's son and how he was being replaced. Scorpius had then piped up that like Teddy, he was Harry's godson so they where brothers and there godfather loved them both very much and now Teddy was going to have someone to play with so he'd never be lonely. Teddy had perked up at the idea. "Thanks to you and Scorpius that its."  
"He's just worried, Teddy adores you."  
"And you Hermione."   
"AUNT MIONE!" Teddy ran in to the room followed by a grumpy Scorpius.  
"Hey I haven't even... Wow mama you look so pretty." Both Scorpius and Teddy hugged her legs. She squatted and hugged them both.  
"Don't you both look so handsome." She straightened their ties for them, Scorpius in pure black robes and Teddy in dark blue robes that matched Harry.   
"Where are you boys? I told you not to run away... I should of known." Ginny padded in to the room. "Hey Hermione you look wonderful." Hermione stood and embraced her best girlfriend.  
"So do you." Hermione looked at the full length tunic style Ginny was wearing. It flowed elegantly from her bust in a waterfall of royal blue velvet. Ginny waved off the compliment.  
"Going to catch a man tonight?" She winked playfully. Hermione pulled a face, Ginny asked her that every time the pair where together.  
"As I've told you before I already have all the men I need." Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. Harry lead the two boys out seeing that they needed a girly talk.  
After they where gone Ginny looked at her friend.  
"How long are you going to keep doing this?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her.  
"I don't understand..."  
"Don't give me that Hermione Jean Granger - Zabini!" Ginny sat down on the edge of Hermione bed pulling her down with her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." Hermione looked at her lap.  
"I'm just not ready Gin... Plus Scorpius needs me more than anything."  
"You can't keep using your son as an excuse Hermione." Ginny took both of Hermione's hands in hers. "It's Malfoy isn't it?"  
"No... No of course not." Hermione said at once, standing up. "He's... He may be Scorpius' father but... I left... It's not like..." She rung her hands together. "He made it pretty clear he didn't want me... or Scorpius in his ." Ginny stood and hugged her. She clung back. "Plus... he's married by now." Ginny pulled back looking shocked.  
"You mean you didn't hear?" Hermione looked confused.  
"What are you talking about. Last I heard Draco was going to marry Astoria Greengrass, last year."  
"Well he didn't. There was some big argument between them three days before the wedding then he didn't show up for the wedding it's self. Lucius was furious." Hermione stood staring, shock written all over her face.  
"He didn't... I wonder why?" She seemed to be off in her own little world. Ginny bit her lip.  
"He was over at Harry's office about a week before." Hermione's head snapped over.  
"What did he want?"   
"Well... Ummm... Ask Harry." Hermione scoffed.  
"Fine... Fine I'll ask him."  
"Hermione are you ready yet?" Blaise called.  
"Yes Blaise."  
"Finally." Bliase walked in. "Mother's nagging me it's time to go." Ginny kissed Hermione's cheek and ran off to join her husband.  
"Are they here?" Blaise sighed and nodded. Hermione bit her lip.   
"Don't worry about it." Blaise caught her arms and hugged her. "You don't even have to go near him. I can distract him from you. And you can do what you always do... Stay for a hour or two then make an excuse and duck out early with Scorp." He rubbed her back. "Stop worrying."  
"It's been four years... Since I last saw him... Since I... left and took his son with me." Blaise kissed the top of her head, the guilt was clear in her voice.  
"What choice did you have? His father... Merlin knows what his father would have done." He held her close. "I can't loose you again." She smiled.  
"You'll never loose me." He smiled down at her. He knew who bad she felt for leaving but he also knew she had no reason toasty. In her eyes Draco had used her then tossed her aside and left her with nothing. Blaise wasn't sure what to believe any more. She was his twin sister, but he was his best friend.  
They walked down stairs together. The ball was in full swing. There mother and father were at the door smiling and welcoming their guests. Scorpius was hiding behind the side door his mother and uncle where trying to use to sneak in.  
"Mama finally." Scorpius grabbed her hand and clung tightly.   
"What's wrong baby?" He pouted and clung. He didn't like big crowds, especially if he was alone. Hermione picked him up.   
"Don't like these things."  
"Me neither. Come on we need to sneak in before your Nana drags us in." She rubbed her nose against her grinning son's and they trio slipped in. Their mother glided over a champagne flute in her hand.   
"There you three are." She kissed each of their cheeks. A waiter offered Blaise and Hermione a flute each with they took, Scorpius wrinkled his nose.   
"Mama, can I have some apple juice." Hermione smiled. The waiter nodded.  
"I have some plastic flutes if he'd like it in one."  
"OOo yes please." Scorpius said smiling at the waiter, who smiled back and left. She came back a minute later and handed Scorpius a flute of apple juice. "Thanks you very much." She beamed at the manners then left.  
"No sneaking off to early young lady. I want to see you dancing." Her mother said. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Don't worry sis..."  
"Don't even think about it young man, you fiancée's here and she's dying to see you." Blaise blushed.  
"Plus uncle Blaise, I'm scorting my mama tonight." His grandmother beamed.  
"And what a handsome escort you make." She smoothed his hair.   
"Come on baby... lets go dance." Hermione said. Scorpius stuck his tongue out at Blaise.  
"I told you I'd get the first dance." Hermione laughed and kissed her son's head as they walked to the already crowded dance floor. She didn't notice the three heads of platinum blonde or the many heads of red. Scorpius sat happily on his mother's hip as he wrapped his arms around her neck as she swayed and twirled to the music. Scorpius giggled and laughed hugging his mothers neck tightly.  
After half an hour of dancing, Scorpius complained of being hungry, so Hermione walked over to the buffet table. Scorpius stood on tip toe pointing out what he would like while Hermione put it on the plate for him. He took his plate and nibbled one of his pasties as Hermione got her own plate made. She then lead her son around the dance floor and sat at an empty with him. The same waitress brought them both drinks. Scorpius beamed at her but his mouth was full of roast chicken so he chewed quickly before calling after her retreating figure "thank you."   
Hermione reached over and smoothed her sons hair, he looked up and smile at her. She smiled back.  
"Well well well guess the rumours about you hooking up with Zabini where true after all." Hermione froze at the voice. Scorpius' eyes narrowed at the red haired man standing behind his mother. Hermione stood and turned, keeping Scorpius behind her, her hand making sure he stayed in his seat.  
"Ronald..." Her voice was soft, confused. "What are you doing here?"  
"Father brought us, he's invited because he works at the ministry." Hermione's eyes darted around trying to find her family, or Harry or even Ginny would do at this point.  
"Well good for him." Scorpius hopped off his seat and took hold of her hand and peeked out from around her legs. Ron noticed and sneered. Scorpius whimpered softly and hid behind his mother. "Stop that!" She hissed. "He's just a child." Ron balled his fists and Hermione took a step back, keeping her son behind her.  
"Your still the worthless whore you where back then." Ron hissed. "Fucking anything rich so you can have an easy life."  
"Nothing about my life has been easy." Hermione hissed back, tears filling her eyes. "And it's not like you ever helped, so leave me alone!"  
"Slut." Ron glared raising his hand sightly.  
"Hermione!" Hermione looked over and saw her brother's bride to be Tracy Davis walked over and took her arm. "There's my favourite soon to be sister in law." Hermione laughed.  
"Only one." Tracy beamed and picked Scorpius up.  
"Don't you look so handsome." Scorpius didn't reply just nodded looking at Ron nervously. Tracy looked from Scorpius' nervous face to the tears in Hermione's eyes. "Blaise! There you are." He walked over and wrapped an arm around Tracy's purple silk clad waist. Blaise looked at Ron and his face hardened.  
"What are you doing here Weasley?"  
"He was being mean to mama." Scorpius pipped up. "He called her a whore and slut." Ron growled. Blaise stepped in front of Ron.  
"I think it's time you leave. And if you say a word to my sister or nephew ever again I'll press criminal charges." Bliase quickly lead the two women and Scorpius away. Hermione was shaking and trying not to cry. Blaise rubbed his hand over her arm. "Your OK, your OK." Scorpius squirmed in Tracy's arms, his arms out towards his mother. Hermione took her son and held him close. Her face buried in his soft blonde curls. He clung to her, one arm around her neck the other playing with her hair.  
"Why did he say those things to you mama? Why was he mean to you?"  
"He a bitter jealous unhappy man and he was blaming your mama for his mistake." Blaise said. There mother rushed over looking worried.  
"Hermione are you all right sweet heart?" Hermione looked up and nodded. "Your father's and Harry are getting him taken out now, I'm so sorry I didn't realise they would come."  
"Not your fault. Hey baby boy why don't you go have some cakes with Tracy and Blaise, mama needs to go and get a bit of air OK?" Scorpius nodded reluctantly but allowed Tracy to takes hold of him and walk off to one of the many long tables. Her mother hugged her and Hermione hugged back. "I'm just going to take a break." Her mother nodded.  
Hermione walked out on to the patio, her heels clicking on the stone. She stopped at the ledge and leant on the banister her head in her hands. Ron really did ruin every special night. She shook her head, the cool wind made her shiver slightly. She tensed as she heard the door open. A soft tap tap as someone walks towards her.  
"Hermione Granger?" She froze when she recognised the voice that plagued her dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hermione Granger? I never thought I'd see you here.” She turned and looked at the man behind her. Draco stood staring at her.  
“Mr Malfoy.” Hermione said softly. Suddenly very aware of how much of her skin was on show. “I didn't realise that you were invited tonight my apologise.” She smoothed her skirt.   
“Hermione.” He stepped closer. She tried to back off but her back was already pressed against the banister. “You haven't changed one bit.”   
“Neither have you.” She said, looking the man before her. He was wearing dark green robes that high lighted his eyes and hair wonderfully. “You seem well...”  
“I wouldn't say that.” His voice had gone cold.   
“I heard your to be married soon. You must be excited. From what I've heard Astoria is very beautiful.” Hermione knew she as rambling but her nerves couldn't handle this, not right after Ron's outburst.  
“You married Blaise.” Hermione froze at his bluntness.  
“Pardon?”  
“You ran off and married Blaise.”  
“I didn't marry Blaise.” She blurted out. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
“Your a Zabini now... You had too.” Hermione moved away from him. “Don't turn away from me Granger. You ran off with my son! You had no right to do that and now I've found you married my best friend.” She raised her empty left hand.  
“I'm not married!” She brushed past him. He caught her wrist.   
“What are you talking about Granger?”  
“I'm not married to Blaise.” She pulled away and rushed back in to the hall. Her father giving his speeches.   
Looking around, Hermione spotted her son and hurried over just as Draco rushed in. She gathered Scorpius up in her arms.   
“Mama?”  
“It's late baby... Mama wants to go to bed want to come to?” Scorpius beamed, he wasn't often allowed to share a bed with his mother and nods eagerly. Hermione wove through the crowds and slipped out of a side door. She hurried up to her bed room holding Scorpius close. This is what he had been dreading. What if Draco made her give him Scorpius? What if Lucius found out? What if he was angry? Draco was clearly angry at her.  
“Mama... Are you OK?” Hermione nodded. “Don't listen to that mean man. He doesn't know you.” Hermione knew he was talking about Ron. Scorpius had never seen Draco. That thought nearly floored her. Was she being cruel? Should she be letting Draco see his son? She walked in to her room and began helping her son get changed.   
After he was out of his robes and in his pyjamas, Scorpius crawled up the bed and crawled under the covers while his mother changed in the bathroom. She came out in a to big man's shirt, one of Harry's, and a pair of thin shorts. She got in next to her son, who cuddled up to her at once.   
“That party was boring mama. And why was that man so mean?”  
“He used to be mine and Uncle Harry's best friend.” Hermione said softly. “But he hated your daddy and got so mad at me for getting pregnant with you.” Scorpius nodded. “But I didn't want to get rid of you...” She tickled her son, who giggled happily. “And it seems he hasn't forgiven me for it.” Scorpius cuddled close.  
“Why did he hate my daddy?”  
“Your daddy... had a rivalry going on with Uncle Harry and Ron took it to far.” She said. “Your daddy liked to tease them both because he was smarter. Uncle Harry was better a Quidditch and would tease your daddy back. Ron wasn't as good as them and it made him bitter.”  
“Why was he mean to you?”  
“I was better than all three of them.” She giggles cuddling her son who giggled back.   
“What about my daddy? Did he want me?” Hermione froze. She always dreaded Scorpius asking about Draco.  
“I'm sure he did.” Scorpius nodded. She hated lying to her son. “You look so much like him.” She touched his hair. “Your going to be the most handsome boy in Hogwarts when you go.” Scorpius beamed. He loved listening to Harry talk about Hogwarts and couldn't wait to go himself.   
“Do you think they will still let me draw?” He asked nervously.  
“Of course. There is a spot on the grounds where you could draw the Black Lake or the castle or even the forest. There is so much beauty there.”  
“Will I ever meet my daddy mama?” Hermione bit her lip.  
“One day I really hope you do.” He smiled and cuddled up to her. She smiled and held him close. He was the best thing to happen to her, thinking about it now if she hadn't taken Draco up on his offer she would probably still be trailing around after Ron. She shook her head at the idea, she remembered how miserable she'd been at least now she had a family who supported her and she didn't have to be strong all the time. Blaise had held her many times in the last four years while she cried, mainly over Draco, he'd never turned his back on her or blamed her. Her biggest regret was she was alone when she'd been giving birth. She'd asked a nurse to send a letter to Draco which Hermione had written a few weeks before, but he'd never shown. That is when Hermione had finally fled England for good. She had come back for Harry and Ginny's wedding and while they were on their Honeymoon was house sitting for them. She had missed England a lot and had been thinking about staying, getting her own home and raising Scorpius there. Her waters had broken a week after the wedding. Her family couldn't get to England until the next day and she didn't know who else to ask. So she'd given birth to her son alone, feeing completely rejected and scared. The fear had vanished the next day when her family had arrived, worried and apologetic. She'd left for America the minute she had been able to and had never gone back.   
The next morning Hermione woke to find her son curled her against her side. His blonde curls were all over the place, reminding her of how untameable Harry's back hair had always been. He looked very peaceful his breathing coming out in pants. Hermione frowned. He didn't normally pant in his sleep, looking at the clock her frown deepened. He didn't sleep in this late either. She placed her hand on her sons forehead and bit her lip. He had a fever. Rearranging him so he was more comfortable, Hermione got out of bed and pulled on her long robe over her nightdress. She re tucked Scorpius in before heading out of the room.  
She walked down to her mother's sitting room and walked in. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Blaise stood as soon as she entered, but her eyes were fixed on the three blondes in the room. Her parents where sat with Mr and Mrs Malfoy on the sofa's while Blaise and Draco were off to the side a chess board between them but from the look on Draco's face their conversation was more likely to be and argument. Her parents stared in shock.  
“My apologise, mother, father. I didn't realise we had company. Mr and Mrs Malfoy I apologise for my tardiness and appearance.”  
“I'm sure you have a good reason dear.” Her father said.  
“Scorpius is running a fever.” She said simply not looking at Draco. “He's still sleeping so I was just coming to inform you that I'll be staying in my rooms today.” Her parents nodded.  
“Will he be all right?”  
“If he gets any worse I'll send for a healer.” Blaise came over.  
“Need a hand?” He shot a look at Draco who had stood when she'd mentioned Scorpius.  
“When our guests have left. Can't be rude now can we?” Blaise nodded.  
“Who are you?” A low drawl interrupted. Hermione looked up at Lucius Malfoy who was looking at her through narrowed eyes.   
“Hermione Zabini Mr Malfoy.”  
“Blaise's wife? I thought you were engaged to Miss Davis Blaise?”  
“I am, Hermione is my twin.” Hermione nearly laughed at the identical looks of shock on each Malfoy's face then the guilt that covered Draco's.   
“Now if you don't mind I will take my leave. My son needs me.” Hermione turned and left the room, hearing Mrs Malfoy start talking to her mother, while Blaise countered something Lucius had just said.  
“Hermione.” The low voice was hardly more than normal volume but her blood ran cold.  
Turning, Hermione looked at her pursuer.   
“As I said before Mr Malfoy...”  
“When did you start calling me Mr Malfoy?” Draco drawled as he prowled towards her.   
“I have manner's you know.” She fidgeted, even after all these years he made her nervous. He stepped up to her .  
“Are you scared Granger?”  
“Not of you.” She snapped. “And my name's not Granger.” He smirked.  
“I'm not calling you Zabini. He's my best mate...”  
“And I'm his twin sister.” Draco smirked.   
“Slytherin looks good on you.” His eyes travelled down her body. She swatted at his arm, a blush on her cheek.   
“Stop it. Your such an outrageous flirt. Merlin you haven't changed one bit.” He smirked.  
“I'm perfect the way I am Granger.” She shakes her head and tries to walk away.  
“Goodbye Mr Mal...”  
“Seriously Hermione can you drop that I'm not my father.” She tried to ignore the thrill that went through her when he said her name.  
“No your not. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Scorpius will get upset if I'm not there when he wakes and I need to get him some food from the kitchen. Goodbye Draco.” She began walking away.  
“I'm not going away Hermione.” He called. “I've finally found you, now I'm not going to let you escape again.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione carried the tray in to her room. Scorpius looked up as soon as she walked in.  
“Mama?”  
“Hey baby, how you feeling?” Scorpius shrugged.  
“Sore tummy and cant get comfortable.” She looks worried and hurried over placing the tray by his legs and placed a hand on his forehead. His temperature was still high but hadn't got any worse. “Are you OK mama?  
“I'm worried about you baby.” He cuddled up to her side. “Do you want to try and eat something?” She asked softly. He nodded and she placed the tray on his legs.  
“Thank you mama.” She smiles and smooths his messy curls as he picked up a piece of toast.  
“I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up.” Scorpius nodded. “Your Nana has guests that I didn't know about. I had to apologise because I interrupted the meeting.” He giggled softly. Hermione smiled and pressed a kiss to his head.  
Watching as he picked at his breakfast, Hermione marvelled at how much he looked like his father. Draco's last words where playing around in her head. She wondered what he had meant. There was a soft knock.  
“Come in.” Harry's head poked around the door.  
“Hey we missed you both at breakfast.”  
“Scorp isn't well.” Harry looked worried.  
“You OK champ?” Scorpius nodded.  
“Just got a bad tummy.” Harry sighed.  
“Last night to much for you?” Scorpius nodded and cuddled up to his mother's side. “Well I have a surprise for you both.” Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
“What Harry?” He smiled and stepped in and opened the door wider and Sirius walked in. A smile broke over Hermione and Scorpius' faces.  
“Uncle Padfoot!”  
“Sirius!” He smiled and walked over and hugged them both. “You came. I hoped you would.” Hermione clung to him tightly. She had missed him horribly, and a letter every week didn't compare to having him there in person.  
“I heard what happened with Ron last night. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you my pup.” He mumbled as he smoothed Hermione's hair.  
“Your here now.” She said back.  
“Scorpius may I borrow your mother for a few minutes so we can have a talk?” Scorpius bit his bottom lip.  
“As long as Uncle Harry stays here with me. I don't want to be alone.”  
“Of course I'll stay.” Harry said and he took her place at Scorpius' side. Hermione kissed her sons hair before following Sirius out of the room.  
They stood in the corridor together.  
“They are here aren't they?” Hermione didn't even need to ask who Sirius meant.  
“Yes.”  
“He's seen you?” Hermione nodded. “And I'm guessing his parent's know your Blaise's sister?” Another nod. “But not Scorpius' mother.”  
“They don't know he's Draco's son if that is what you mean.” Sirius sighed.  
“I need to tell you what's been happening back in England.” She frowned. “Obviously you know Lucius is still the Head of the Malfoy family, but because of his involvement as a Death Eater the Court decreed as soon as Draco left Hogwarts he would own everything.”  
“Everything?”  
“All his families money, all their properties, everything. He is now the head of the Malfoy family company.”  
“What are you saying?” She looked very confused.  
“Lucius is the Head of the Family but the power is Draco's. Lucius has nothing.” Hermione nodded to show her understanding.  
“What has that to do with me?”  
“Ever since you vanished he's being trying to find you.” She nodded, Sirius had told her about that in his letters.  
“I remember you saying.”  
“Well the reason he never showed up for his wedding was because he was chasing a lead on you.” Hermione stared in shock.  
“He... because... me?” Sirius nodded.  
“Well he came to me last week begging for my help.” Hermione listened intently. “He was desperate. Harry had turned him down countless times and wouldn't even take his owl's any more. Neville had tried to help but he honestly doesn't know where you are. He wanted to ask for Blaise's help but couldn't because Bliase was over here in America.”  
“He wanted your hep to find me and Scorpius?” Sirius nodded.  
“But also to talk.”  
“About?”  
“He'd found a letter in his father's desk and wanted answers.”  
“So he came to you?”  
“He knew I was still in contact with you, Severus had told him that much.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “I let Draco in, he is my family after all, but I told him in now uncertain terms would I tell him where you were without your permission first. He agreed and asked if I had a sample of your writing he could compare something too.” Hermione felt her stomach drop.  
“What had he found?”  
“A letter. Supposedly written by you asking him to come to St Mungo's because you were in labour. When he asked his father about it. Lucius had said it was a fake.” Her blood ran cold.  
“He... He never got it?” Her bottom lip wobbled.  
“Lucius had intercepted it and kept it from him. When we compared it to one of your first letter's Draco was devastated. He'd been so angry at you for not wanting him there. He'd blamed himself for so many years thinking he'd done something wrong and he thought you hated him even thought it was obvious he cared for you so much.” Tear's rolled down her cheeks. “He never wanted to marry Astoria Greengrass, his father is using the wedding to bail out her father and his bankrupt company.”  
“That's not fair.” Hermione blurted out.  
“It's not. Draco will loose hundreds in this marriage and if the Greengrass company keeps failing Draco could loose everything.”  
“Does he know?” Sirius nods.  
“People think that's why he's digging his heels in.”  
“It's not?” Sirius chuckled.  
“Of course, he knows it would but that isn't his main reason. He wants to marry someone else.”  
“Then he should marry her.”  
“He can't.” Sirius said.  
“Why not?”  
“He can't find her. Well he couldn't...”  
“Me?” She looked shocked. Sirius nodded. “That's ridiculous.”  
“Is it? All through Hogwarts he was always trying to get your attention, trying to make you notice him but you never did unless he was mean to you. So he'd try and strike up arguments just so he could talk you.” Hermione blushed realising how blind she'd been. “Then his father forced him to be a Death Eater and he thought his life was over. Draco never wanted to live through the war.”  
“How do you know this?”  
“He told me. He told me about how sick he'd felt when you were being tortured. How he wished he could stop her but he couldn't. He said he was a coward and Harry should of killed him when he had the chance. Then in the Room of Requirement, he just wanted his wand back so his mother wasn't defenceless but those idiots he took with him attacked you both.”  
“Draco tried to stop them...” She remembered. “He was shouting and trying to get them to stop but they didn't listen and one of them was killed by his own curse because he couldn't control the Fiends Fire.”  
“Exactly them you told Harry to go back and get them... To save them. Draco thought you'd leave him there to burn and he thought it was only right.”  
“I couldn't...”  
“Then the war ended. You all went back for your last year he was sick of seeing you upset all the time and being treated like that so he asked if you wanted to get revenge.” She nodded.  
“And we went on a date and slept together and I got pregnant.”  
“Do you know what happens in a pure blood family if a man gets a women pregnant by mistake?” She shakes her head.  
“They get married no matter what.” Sirius said. “As a matter of pride. Draco was counting on that.”  
“So he got me pregnant on purpose?” Sirius nodded. “But he acted like he didn't care...”  
“He was mad that you'd gone back to Ron even after he showed you what you deserved. He was jealous.” Hermione blushed more. “But he was still happy that you didn't get rid of his child. He hoped he still had a chance.” He smoothed her hair. “Then when you two started bonding, he said he was so happy he thought he could have his own family... then his father came and ruined it again. So ever since he finished Hogwarts he's being using all his resources to find you.”Hermione's heart was hammering against her ribs. “He really cares about you and his son.”  
“I saw him last night.” She mumbled. “And this morning.” Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
“What did he say?”  
“Well last night he thought I'd married Blaise so was a bit angry, this morning he was all flirty and basically said he wasn't going to loose me again.”  
“You still like him don't you?” Sirius said.  
“I don't know...”  
“You hurt each other... So don't be scared to give him a chance.”  
“Lucius wouldn't allow it...”  
“Remember what I said Hermione... Lucius has no power, give Draco that chance to have something he desperately wants and needs and you'll see just how much power he has.”  
“I don't know...” Hermione bit her lip. “I haven't dated anyone since... well since Hogwarts.” She blushed.  
“So? Neither has he.”  
“He has Astoria.”  
“He hates her.” Sirius shrugged. “And he hates his father.”  
“I thought as much.”  
“Narcissa has tried to help him... She's miserable with Lucius after all he's ruined her life and now her sons. She was all for Draco marrying you and having the family he wanted.”  
“Draco clearly loves his mother... Like Scorpius loves you.” Hermione smiled at the mention of her son.  
“Do you think they would accept Scorpius?” Sirius smiled.  
“Without a doubt.”  
“I'll talk to Scorpius first... I always said his father wasn't with us because he couldn't be... that his father's family wouldn't let it happen...”  
“You were right...” She nods.  
“Then I shall have to talk to Draco...”  
“He's in the garden.” A voice said. Hermione spun and saw her brother stood there. “His father said they will be leaving soon so I'd talk to Draco first if I were you.” He smiled at her. “Since neither of you has gotten over the other.”  
“I'll get dressed first.” Hermione rushed in to her room.  
Scorpius looked up.  
“Mama? Why are you getting dressed?” She smiled at him.  
“I have to check something... very important.”  
“What about?” He certainly had her curiosity.  
“Your father.” Harry froze.  
“Hermione... Are you sure?” Hermione nodded.  
“I have to try.” Scorpius beamed.  
“OK mama... come back soon OK?”  
“Of course baby boy.” She smiled and kissed her son. “I'll see you soon. Harry will you and Sirius stay with him?”  
“Of course.”  
“I'd love too, I brought him a gift from England anyway.” Sirius said. Scorpius beamed more. Hermione darted in to the bathroom and pulled on her blouse and pants on. Fixing her hair with a wave of her wand, Hermione pulled her shoes on before walking out.  
“Hurry back mama.” Scorpius called as she left.  
Hermione walked quickly through the villa. She took the short cut through the kitchen and out in to the gardens. She wasn't sure were to find Draco so she walked to the fountain in the centre of her mother's garden. He was their sat on the side, creating lotus blossoms that were floated on the surface of the water. He touched the petals of the flower softly.  
“They are my favourite flowers.” She said softly. Draco started and turned to look at her. His face showed his surprise monumentally before he hide it.  
“I didn't know that.” He replied.  
“They are very pretty... But then again, why should I expect anything less from you.”  
“Was that a compliment?” She nodded.  
“Everyone knows you were the best wizard in our year.” He chuckled.  
“I still couldn't catch up to you thought.” She shrugged.  
“I'm just book smart, as it turns out you weren't beaten by a muggle born after all.” She chuckled. “Who would of know.”  
“Indeed.” Draco said softly. He was watching her like you would a nervous animal that might bolt any minute. “So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”  
“I've just had and interesting talk with Sirius.” Draco raised an eyebrow.  
“He told me you found the letter I sent you when I was in labour.” Draco nodded. “I never stopped to think that it might have been intercepted. I just assumed...”  
“That I didn't care?” Draco asked.  
“That you didn't want us.” She corrected. Draco sighed.  
“I didn't know... I wish I'd been there.” She could hear the regret in his voice.  
“I told Scorpius that you couldn't be with us because your family didn't approve of me.” They laughed softly.  
“That is actually very true...” Draco patted the stone next to him and she sat. “I'm sorry I didn't fight harder for you... and our son.” She smiled sadly and took his hand. Ignoring the jolt of warmth that ran through her.  
“I ran away Draco... It's both of our fault...” She smiled at him and the shock was back again. “But I want my son to know his father... If you want to meet him...”  
“Of course I would love too. I bet he's all you.” She blushed.  
“He has your hair colour, my curls and your eyes. He loves to draw...”  
“Really?” Draco sounded very curious.  
“Oh yes... He's getting very good. I couldn't be prouder of him. Look Draco I want you to be part of his life... What I did was wrong. I shouldn't of run away with out a word.” He nodded. “I know plenty of muggle children who's parents don't live together and are perfectly normal...”  
“You act as if there is no hope for us.” Her heart soared when he said “us”.  
“Your engaged to Astoria...”  
“I don't want to be... It's a political match, father wants to bail out her father's company. She's only marrying me because father's broke.” Draco's trade mark cruel sneer showed its face. Hermione tilted her head to the side.  
“What do you mean?” She asked softly rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. He looked down at her hand and she blushed going to remove it but he caught it and held it tightly between both of his.  
“She's being sleeping with him behind mine and my mother's backs.” He laughed at the look of horror and disgust on her face. “Even before I left her at the alter.” He saw the righteous fire burning in her eyes and a soft smile covered his lips as he reached up and cupped her cheek. “Merlin I've missed you Hermione.” She blushed at once.  
“I've missed you too.” She mumbled back, and for the first time in four years accepting that. He leant forward and kissed her softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys my internets been down and my muse just wouldn't sing no matter how much I coaxed. I finally managed to get it to give me this.

Draco's lips pressed softly against hers. Not demanding or desperate, but she could feel his longing shimmering just under the surface. His hand cupped her cheek softly, his other holding her hand softly. She kissed back, her free hand going to play with the hair at the base of his neck.   
They broke apart panting softly. A smile graced her lips as she giggled. Draco rested his forehead against hers, their noses brushing. Hermione kept her fingers in his hair as he smiled at her staring in her eyes.   
“Come on... Scorpius is waiting for me.”  
“You still want me to meet him?” She rolled her eyes.  
“Of course.” Standing she held her hand out to Draco. “If you want a family...” Draco jumped up before she could even finish her sentence and kissed her deeply. Both his hands cupping her face. Her hands rest on his biceps as she kisses back. She had missed Draco something chronic in the last four years. Now he was here, with her, kissing her like she was the most precious thing in the world. “OK you... Your son is waiting. Come on.” She panted softly. He grinned before wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her against his side. She wrapped hers around his waist. “Your parent's aren't going to like this.”  
“I don't care... Do you think your father would hex me if I asked for his permission to court his daughter, even after I got her pregnant?” Hermione laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.  
“We'll worry about that when we get to it. But right now... your son is waiting.”  
They walked to her room, arms around each other, they didn't meet anyone until the got to her corridor. Blaise was stood leaning against the wall right by her door. Hermione felt Draco tense. Blaise looked up.   
“You found him.” Hermione nodded. “Guess he's here to see Scorp?” She nodded again. “He's really excited. Hoping he finally gets to meet his father.” Hermione blushed from shame. Draco's arm tightened around her.  
“Blaise...” Blaise finally looked at his best friend. “I never wanted to hurt her, I wanted...”  
“I know what you were trying to do. I didn't think it would work, never thought Hermione would sleep with you... Shows how wrong I was. I didn't like how you treated her when you first found out...”  
“I tried to...”  
“But I know why you did. You never did handle hurt or jealously well.” Draco flushed slightly. “And I know how possessive you can be.” Blaise shock his head. “If Hermione wants to give you a second chance, then I couldn't be happier, you are my best friend after all, but if you hurt her Draco...”  
“You, Potter and Sirius will kill me.” Hermione snorted.  
“After she's finished with you of course.” Draco laughed and kissed the of her head.   
“You better hurry up... He doesn't like to be kept waiting.” Hermione smiled and lead Draco in to her room.  
Scorpius looked up as soon as the door opened.  
“They here yet Uncle Blai... Mama?”  
“Hey baby.” Hermione smiled as she walked in. Scorpius was propped up in bed in his arms was a puppy, Harry sat on her rocking chair, Sirius was sat next to Scorpius helping him hold the sleeping puppy correctly. “You got him a dog Sirius?” Sirius smiled sheepishly.  
“He's a jackal mama.” Scorpius said.   
“You spoil him rotten Sirius...”  
“It was Severus idea.” Sirius said at once.  
“Sounds like something my godfather would do.” Draco said from the doorway and all eyes snapped to him.   
“Malfoy...”  
“Draco...”  
“Papa?” Scorpius looked between his mother and the strange man in the doorway. Hermione smiled.  
“Scorpius... This is your father.”  
“He came back for us?”Scorpius looked confused and hopeful.  
“Yeah I did.” Draco said. “And I'm not going to leave you again. No matter what anyone else says.” Scorpius smiled.  
“And mama?” Draco smiled in Hermione's direction.  
“Well that's up to your mother. I've never known anyone who can make her do something she doesn't want to.”  
“Nana can. She makes mama go to all those parties full of stuck up nasty people.” Draco raised an eyebrow.  
“Does she now?” Scorpius nodded. “And nasty people?” Scorpius nodded again looking upset.  
“People say nasty things about mama because of me.” Hermione looked horrified.  
“Scorpius...”  
“Like that red haired nasty man last night. But unlike other people he said it to her face... not... behind her back.” Hermione rushed over and hugged her son. Trying, and failing, to hide her tears. Bliase looked angry.  
“I have to go talk to our father. I think it's time me and you go back to England sis.” Hermione looked at Blaise.  
“I thought we were going to wait until next month before considering it properly.” Sirius, Harry and Draco all stared.  
“You were planning on coming back?”  
“Of course... I want Scorpius to be able to attend Hogwarts and... I miss my home. Plus mine and Scorpius' visa's expire December of this year.”  
“Scorpius isn't American?” Hermione looked at Draco.  
“No he was born in St Mungo's.” Harry said. “Hermione was house sitting for me and Ginny while we were on our honeymoon.” Draco nodded. Hermione kissed her sons head.  
“We're really going back to England properly mama?” She smiled.  
“It was going to be surprise for your birthday. I have a few things to work out but we will be living with Blaise while I find somewhere for us.”  
“I offered you a place with me.” Sirius mumbled.   
“I'm her brother.” Blaise snapped back.  
“You could always come live with me and Gin. James would love having Scorpius there.”  
“Ginny is pregnant Harry. She doesn't need two hyperactive toddlers running around. But obviously if she needs a break...”  
“James can have a sleepover with me and mama!” Draco smiled as his son cheered, startling the jackal in his lap awake. The pup jumped off the bed and curled up in front of the fire and went back to sleep. “Oh... Papa, can I show you something?”  
“Of course.”Draco walked over and Sirius moved so Draco could sit down. He sat next to his son as Hermione gave the boy his sketch pad. Scorpius placed it on his father's lap. Draco picked it up and flicked through. He looked at all his son's drawing, sketches and doodles. “Wow. These are wonderful Scorpius.” He smiled at his son, who blushed like mad. “Your clearly your mother's son. She kicked my butt in school and she never noticed I existed, unless we were arguing.” Scorpius giggled.  
“Really?”  
“Oh yes. And your uncle Harry was a pain in my backside as well. We took house rivalry to the extreme. Then they saved my life.” Scorpius' eyes when wide and were full of awe.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, well unlike your mam and Harry, I was on the wrong side of the war. I didn't want to be there but my family was trapped and I had to stay too. My father didn't have a wand, my mother had given me hers after Harry had stolen mine.”  
“You stole his wand uncle Harry?”  
“Mine had broken and I needed to protect your mam.” Scorpius frowned slightly then nodded.  
“So when the final battle happened I was trying to find them to get my wand back... so I could give my mother hers back and she wouldn't be defenceless. But one of the people with me attacked them. I tried to stop them but one foolishly cast dark magic he couldn't control. Harry and your mam got some brooms and began to fly away but I was stuck and couldn't get out. Then they came back for me and the other boy who was alive.”  
“Wow.”   
“I know, wow.” Draco smiled at his son. Scorpius beamed and hugged his father. Draco looked surprised but hugged back. Hermione smiled happily. Sirius, Blaise and Harry smiled.  
“Oh do you know what I'm going to call him?” Scorpius said.  
“Your jackal?” Draco asked.  
“Yep.”  
“Go on.”   
“Anubis.” The jackal looked up then padded over before jumping on the bed and cuddling up to Scorpius.  
“Like the Egyptian god of the dead?” Draco asked.  
“Yep, mammy tells me the old myths and legends as bed time stories.”  
“Which ones?”  
“Egyptian, Greek, Roman and Norse mostly.”   
“Wow, those were some of my favourites. Which ones do you like best?”  
“Greek.”   
“Yeah they were my favourites too.” Draco smiled. “But I think you picked a wonderful name for him.” He petted the jackal's head, his tail wagged happily, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.   
“OK I'm going to go talk to dad about England Hermione.” Blaise said softly.   
“OK Blaise.” She touched his arm. “I can't wait to go home.”


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione walked around Draco's flat. It was simple but elegant very Draco. It had taken a week longer than originally planned for them to get to England because Blaise had problems getting his flat ready. Draco had stepped in and offered his flat at last minute and had cleared out his office then made it in to a room for Scorpius.   
“What do you think?” Draco was leaning on the door of his bedroom.   
“It's very you.”  
Draco chuckled. “Yes I suppose it is.” He watched her. “Is this all right for your?”   
“You didn't have to do this.”   
“It was the least I could do. Honestly.”   
“What about your parent's and your... bride to be.”  
Draco frowned. “My parent's never come here and Astoria isn't welcome she knows that.” He folded her arms.  
“WOW!” Scorpius came running in to the room.  
“Mammy! My room is soooo cool! And there is even a bed for Anubis!” He bounced around her.   
Hermione leant down and scooped up her son, who wrapped his arms around her neck. “So you like it baby?”  
“Yep.”  
“Maybe you should thank your daddy.” She stage whispered.  
Scorpius peeked at his father and smiled shyly. “Thank you.”   
“Your welcome kiddo.” Draco smiled more. “Now why don't I go make us some food, you must be hungry from all the unpacking.”   
Scorpius nodded eagerly and scrambled down taking Draco's hand before walking off chatting.   
Hermione smiled, this was all she had ever wanted. She walked slowly after her son   
Anubis shot between her legs as Scorpius called him. The young pup skidding on the wooden floor barking excitedly as his tail blurred.   
Scorpius petted him happily.  
“We'll have to give Anubis his dinner before we have ours.” Draco said.  
Scorpius nodded then picked up Anubis bowl, causing the pup to bark and start bouncing. “Calm down Anubis... Sit.” Scorpius looked sternly like his grandfather hand taught him, Anubis sat at once. “Good boy.” Scorpius petted his head then gave him a crunchy treat while he got Anubis' dinner ready.   
Anubis started eating as soon as Scorpius put his bowl of raw meat cubes down.  
Scorpius beamed then went to wash his hands. “Daddy? Do you have a step? I can't reach the sink.”  
Draco looked up from his cooking. “Oh I'm sorry champ. Just give me a second.” He turned the cooker down then picked up a spare pillow and transfigured it. “Here you go. Sorry about that.”   
“Thank you.” Scorpius clambered up on to it and began washing his hands. “Will dinner be long daddy?”  
“No champ. Five or ten minutes.”  
“Do you want me to set the table?”   
“That would be very helpful thank you Scorpius.”   
He beamed and began looking around, only then realising he didn't know where anything was. “Ummmm...”  
“Knives and forks are in that drawer.” Draco pointed. “And glasses are in the cupboard below.”  
“Thank you.” Scorpius started setting the table at once. He was careful to only take one glass at a time and knives, then forks, then spoons.   
Hermione smiled at her son, he was always so thoughtful.  
Draco finished a few minutes later and they all sat around the table, eating together.   
Scorpius chatted happily bouncing from one topic to another.   
As they finished, the doorbell went.  
“Wha...?”  
“Right on time.” Draco stood and went to the front door. He opened it and Harry, Ginny, James and, new baby, Albus all came in.   
“James!” Albus jumped up and dashed over to hug his friend.   
The two boys cling.   
“Scorpius look look! Mammy gave me a new brother! He's so cute.” James beamed, like Teddy had been when James was born, he was very bit the proud big brother.  
“Can I see please auntie Ginny?” Scorpius batted his eyes at her.   
Ginny smiled then sat on the sofa. Scorpius and James clambered up and peeked at the sleeping baby.  
“Aww Harry he's beautiful. Reminds me of you.” Hermione hugged him.   
“He's even got my eyes.” Harry was beaming with pride.  
“Sorry I couldn't be there for the birth.”  
“That's not your fault. He was early and the there was unforeseen complications with your return.” He hugged her tight. “I'm just glad you'll be a part of his life.” They both looked over at the boys.   
Scorpius clearly adored the baby and Ginny was helping Scorpius hold him.   
Albus chose that moment to open his eyes. He gurgled uncertainly but spotted his mother and brother and settled happily in Scorpius arms while trying to bite his shirt.   
“I heard Uncle Sirius got you a puppy is that true?” James peered curiously at Scorpius.   
“He's a jackal.” Scorpius called Anubis who came running in. Excited by the company, James stated fussing him at once.   
“Wow.”  
The adult's all smiled and chatted but soon James and Scorpius were both yawning and Albus was sound asleep in Hermione's arms.   
“Why don't you both do climb in to Scorpius bed and get some sleep?” Hermione suggested.  
The pair nodded, gave around of hugs then Draco and Harry walked with them, Anubis hot on their heels.  
“This is nice...”  
“Yeah. Draco turned his office into Scorpius bedroom. He's done so much for us... I never thought he'd take to Scorpius the way he has. It's all I ever wanted for Scorpius.”  
Ginny nodded. She'd try to help sooth her friend's broken heart. “Ron's still being an arse.” She warned.   
Hermione sighed. “I'm not surprised. I just wish he'd get over it already.”  
“So do I. He's being stupid but I just wanted you to know.”  
“His wedding?”  
“In two months. Lavender is even annoying Fluer. She wants the most extravagant wedding, she wants everyone there, she wants this huge dress and she wants it to be the best. But it's just becoming gaudy.”  
I chuckled. “I doubt it will beat yours and Harry's. It was wonderful.”  
“You looked great too. Maid of Honour.” They laughed together.   
When their men came back they all spend the next few hours talking and catching up, simply enjoying each other's company.


End file.
